


You make my grey world colorful | XiCheng Route

by jc_aka_why_me



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hints of Smut, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, adorable toddler jl, jc remains madly irritated, jyl & jzx are alive and well, mention of several other relationships, xichen is always up for teasing jc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me
Summary: Lan Xichen is the owner of a kindergarten - How he got to that job? A long story.Everything is normal.. apart from that one child that - almost - each friday and a few times a year for a week or two.. comes dressed up in clothes that are entirely dog themed.. accomapnied by a dog plush that probably will remain taller than him for a few years still.The toddler is Jin Ling.. And one day, as said toddler was missing from his kindergarten, Xichen stumbles across Jin Ling in a small supermarket after the kindergarten is closed.A moment later an angry, rough voice yells out to him: It's "Mister X", the handsome young man that Xichen's coworker always refer to like that - Jiang ChengIt's the first time they meet - and it promptly turns into a wild ride that neither of them expected.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 23
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

It was a weird day, to say the least.

Lan Xichen was the owner of a little kindergarten since a bit over 3 years now. He could still vividly recall the many conversations he had had with his uncle Qiren about "if he was really serious about giving up his position in their family company".

At the end they had more or less settled for him not completely abandoning the idea, yet many years had passed since he had started to study for his job and.. By now most were sure that he had done the right thing. It wasn't even that Qiren had been surprised, Wangji always had the CEO blood running through his veins more.

Not that Xichen had been terrible at his studies or many trial hours in the company.. It wasn't even the workload or anything like that.. He simply didn't favour all the arguments that came with being a CEO; or CEO-in-line.

He could be a prick himself, if rubbed the entirely wrong way, yet the imagination of all the arguments several times a day because of appointments, sales stuff and so forth still send shivers down his spine.

However, the day was strange because one of his toddlers was missing - unexplained, which was even more off.

The kindergarten wasn't too huge, there were around 10-15 children of each age range before they would hopefully be able to start school. There were 2-3 staff member for each group and Xichen wasn't in charge of taking the children in from the parents or anyone who was in charge of them - also not for the entire end of the day procedure when the kids would get picked up - yet he was still hyper aware of each kid, how often they were missing, how their families behaved when they were and so forth.

Jin Ling was neither a child one couldn't see - nor was he one that was missing often, even less unexcused.

Xichen had met the missing toddlers parents a few times, of course he did. They were nice and responsible, yet he wasn't overly close with any of his babies parents.. Apart from Meng Yaos, he was an old friend yet the last thing Xichen wanted was for "he's biased" rumours to spread.

The day was slowly coming to an end and Xichen still hadn't heard anything from those responsible for Jin Ling.. Most of the time the toddler was brought in 4 days a week by either, or both, of his parents. On fridays Jin Ling was usually brought in by a handsome young man - the phrases the staff around Xichen loved to use all went like that - that he had never met in person.

A few times a year Jin Ling was brought in from the same young man for 1-2 weeks; likely when the toddler's parents went on vacation.

Regardless of never having met the handsome young man Xichen couldn't deny this extreme curiosity that had developed over the years.. Which was fueled by the way Jin Ling was dressed on the days Mr. X was in charge of him..

Was it even legal for a child to be dressed from head to toe in dog themed clothing, accompanied by a dog plush that had always - and would continue to be - bigger than Jin Ling himself?

It probably fell into some sort of legal grey-zone Xichen decided as he closed the kindergarten for the day. Either way, as he walked to his car - a 1964 Mustang cabriolet in a darkish blue color, 4 seats - all of that still gave him a good little laugh.

* * *

Jiang Cheng was in short feeling like crap. He didn't even know where it came from, yet wherever it did come from: It hit him like a brick.

He wasn't the type to get sick. Sure, he had his 2 times a year where he would be completely knocked out by a cold that included everything bad, but it wasn't that time of the year yet.

He had also been completely fine still as he arrived at 6.30pm the other day at his sisters and brother-in-law's house to collect his terribly spoiled nephew. The only one that spoiled the hell out of Jin Ling and suffered from it each time without it stopping him was Jiang Cheng himself though.

It wasn't until he woke up in the middle of the night - around 3am - drenched in sweat with a headache as if he had partied harder than he had ever done in his life. His sight was pure crap as well, throat feeling as if he had forced a wire brush all the way down.

At the end he had decided to rather force himself up and prepare whatever he could prepare already now instead of later when the worst case scenario of him being even more sick could happen.. With his luck of course it did.

Jiang Cheng was the future CEO of his parents company.. However, even though he didn’t say he wouldn’t do what he had to - according to some sort of from birth forced on him fate - he didn’t join their company even after finishing his studies.

It would’ve went against his pride to only gain everything due to his name and heritage, even debating for a while to apply for jobs with a completely different name - He decided against it though, that went against his pride as well. Jiang Cheng and his pride were a terrible combination.

He was lucky enough though to make a lucky find as he applied for a spot at a quite small company. The payment wasn’t bad, especially not for the hours he usually worked, the climate within was a lot better than at his family company as well. Within no time, thanks to his diligence and seriousness, Jiang Cheng had worked himself up the ladder.. to the position of right hand man of the current CEO.

From there on everything had proceeded just as great. Once he had learned how to use his temper the right way, Jiang Cheng’s fierceness and natural ability to lead, paired with his now well earned pride in himself made the company grow bit by bit.

Jiang Fengmian felt proud of his son, even though he didn’t voice it - which in turn only caused his already with their son’s choice displeased wife Yu Ziyuan to go rampage a few times. How could her son, the future CEO of their family company, give himself away for something like that?

At some point during the night, like most of the time, Jin Ling had joined him in bed - and dead on 6.45am the toddler woke up and started to tug on his uncles arm. It surprised Jiang Cheng each time again how fast to memorize and set on a routine such a young child could be.. his try to groan however lead nowhere as moments later when he sat up with his head spinning like there was no tomorrow.. Fuck, his voice was completely gone.

Jin Ling didn’t like what happened next as his uncle tried to explain, using grimaces and the body parts he could move - not without pain but there wasn’t much else of an option, that today he wouldn’t be able to attend his beloved kindergarten. God, what was that for a tantrum scene.

Quite possible that it would’ve been the right choice to make to send Jin Ling to the kindergarten anyway, yet the last thing Jiang Cheng wanted to risk was getting them - or more his annoying, beloved nephew - injured. He didn’t feel safe riding a bus or tram, even less driving his own car or walking.. And so, all he could do was go against all of A-Li’s rules and give tantrum Jin Ling a bowl of his favourite - out of nothing but sugar made - cereal.

The other thing Jiang Cheng really didn’t want to do was let his sister and brother-in-law know of his little situation. He knew that they’d come back straight away.. just as much as that it was their wedding anniversary - and to his horror he also knew that they were trying really hard to get another little peacock or a little A-Li. Not that Jiang Cheng wanted to live without feeling like fainting, throwing hands or throwing up whenever he thought about that.

Jiang Cheng was also aware of the “deadline” to ring a kid in sick at the kindergarten. He hadn’t forgotten about that - he even tried to call, no.. actually he did, it was just that the two times the phone got picked up he couldn’t say a word. God, how much he hated that he hadn’t accepted the offer to take the kindergarten owners private number - for exactly such cases. Why did he have to be so picky and gay panicked and too freaking proud to admit that yes, for goodness sake, he was a human that could in fact get hurt or sick?

It was too late for regret now.. All he could do was pray that the kindergarten staff wouldn’t contact either of Jin Ling’s parents to do some sort of welfare check.

The day proceeded rather normally from there on. Jiang Cheng texted his, more or less employed, friend Nie Huaisang to get him to go out with the pup Jin Ling had gotten as a gift from his paternal uncle not that long ago. Huaisang complained yet like always he ultimately gave in.

Everything was great, Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling took a nap.. okay.. a really long nap for a few hours.. Trouble soon arrived though as the toddler felt like playing on the fact his uncle wasn't able to talk back at him - using Jiang Cheng's muteness to absolutely refuse to eat the food the older one had prepared.

Why did he bother to prepare it at night? Jiang Cheng didn't know as he sooner or later threw the towel, got himself and the toddler dressed. He really wasn't in the condition for a fight he'd usually lose as well - again, Jin Ling was his weak spot.

Telling himself that he hadn't lost the fight against a 3 years old kid and would've had to go out for medicine either way, Jiang Cheng grabbed his wallet and keys, tugging Jin Ling accompanied by his immense dog plush under his arm - not literally.. And then he made his way to a store that wasn't too far, nor too close, yet calm and had a few things in store that they both - toddler and man - liked.

* * *

Jiang Cheng couldn't remember the walk to the particular store he and Jin Ling were heading to was that long.. A moment after thinking that a voice in his head made him recall the reason for it: He never walked there, especially not sick. The 2 times a year where he would be sick, almost always on the day each year respectively, someone from his family would already be waiting as if they were looking forward to it.

It probably also felt that much more draining to him because they hadn't needed anything at all. For now he even decided that this was "definitely" the last time he'd spoil his nephew.. No, he didn't even believe himself and he would for sure not stick to his own words.

Once they had arrived in the market, Jiang Cheng grabbed a little shopping cart.. and for a while Jin Ling actually sat in it, yet sooner or later he both wanted and had to get out because.. Why were they buying so much when they didn't need anything? Oh, yeh.. Right, because Jiang Cheng was absolutely weak against those damn puppy eyes.

For a while everything went smoothly, Jin Ling was.. semi-listening to the few words his uncle managed to rasp out.. However, within the few seconds Jiang Cheng was distracted because he had crashed his trolley into someone when turning around at the end of an aisle..

Jiang Cheng was really anything but the type to panic. Right now though, as he couldn't spot Jin Ling anywhere no matter the direction he turned into - His heart began to race after initially dropping down to the depths of hell, his already ragged breathing even more erratic and all over the place, hands shaky and for fuck he could swear they grew sweaty within moments only as well.

Dropping the cart wherever it stood at the time Jiang Cheng's brain wasn't even working enough to think about notifying the shops staff first. He only half ran, or at least quite literally stormed through the shop.

* * *

Xichen had arrived at the shop without much struggle and after grabbing a shopping basket he also made his way into the shop. He was living alone so he wasn't in need of many things.. yet since leaving his uncle's home he had started to live quite the luxurious life - in comparison to his upbringing.

No one knew but he was quite obsessed with sweets. That wasn't something he and Wangji had gotten often at home and now.. Whatever contained sugar, caffeine and so on was his friend - secretly.

Less secretly he adored all sorts of seasonings.. Even though he only slowly grew used to spices, yet he definitely liked them. There was something about the burning in his mouth and throat when he ate spicy things that gave him this.. strange sense of freedom and doing something forbidden.

Xichen had just walked into one of his favourite shopping isles: One side full of tooth threatening, nothing but sugar containing cereal and the other the start of the sweets section..

However, his hyper like expression and inner feeling both dropped quick.. There was no way to not recognize the child that was standing there, looking around like a curious little kitten in contradiction to his full on dog themed onesie, shoes and the huge plush. That toddler was definitely Jin Ling and it would go against all of Xichen's rules to leave any unsupervised child be, even less one he usually took care of.

Putting his pretty much still empty basket down, Xichen walked up to Jin Ling, bend down and greeted him even more carefully and calmly than on any other day.. What he couldn't know though was that the toddler hadn't quite understood that his uncle wasn't playing a "No talking" game with him.. or at least he acted like it, he could be stubborn which he had honestly gotten from both of his families - even though that trait had skipped his mother.

At the end all Xichen could do was pick up the silent boy.. and really, only a few seconds later he felt someone grab his arm roughly.. while a voice already called out for him that sounded hoarse and rough yet more than anything agitated or panicked.

,,What the hell are you doing with my nephew?!"

Jin Ling wasn't really fazed by anything, he was clinging to Xichen who turned and whom's expression switched instantly to a "Oh" with raised brows and all.

,,So you're the young man that always brings Jin Ling in on fridays.."

Due to the doubting, irritated look on the smaller males face Xichen really beat himself up on the inside for being idiotic enough to use that as a conversation starter in their current situation. On the outside however he put on his most genuine smile, making sure to not drop the toddler that was wrapped around him like a little ape as he stretched out one of his hands to properly introduce himself this time.

,,I apologise. My name is Lan, Lan Huan. I'm the owner of the kindergarten Jin Ling attends."

Letting his gaze flicker full of doubt between his nephew and the stranger for quite some seconds.. At the end Jiang Cheng held back the urge to rip Jin Ling away from the other. Regardless of being "just a toddler" Jin Ling was a picky one, especially picky about the people he'd accept in - with this Lan Huan guy he seemed too comfortable for it be a first meeting and case of kidnapping.

,,Jiang Cheng. I apologise for the interruption."

,,Oh, it's not a problem at all. I just arrived, spotted the little troublemaker and couldn't just leave him by himself."

Wanyin didn't know if he was more irritated because Xichen didn't seem to be fazed by his cut and dry reply as well as short but rough handshake or that he felt rather embarrassed for having lost his nephew.. only to act like a total ass afterwards as if it wasn't his own fault. He took note of it through that as soon as their hands had separated Xichen had instinctively put his free arm back around Jin Ling - really, that guy seemed to be a natural one with kids.

,,Really now, I only looked away for a second because someone bumped into me and you're already running off.."

The younger adult's tone wasn't quite as scolding as it should be, more relieved but also clearly tired as he ruffled over Jin Ling's head - momentarily forgetting about the kindergarten owners presence.

,,You shouldn't beat yourself up about it too much.. Children that age are way faster on their feet and more stable on them as well than most realize until such a thing happens."

Xichen couldn't quite deny the rumours he had heard so far about the "handsome young man".. even with the understandable glare getting directed at him before Wanyin ran his hand through his hair.. He was really quite handsome, even if it was in a way that was too fierce and sharp for his age.

He hadn't even taken note of how long he was staring down on the younger one until the latter raised a brow at him; impossible to say if he was getting mad or just more irritated.. And of course, Xichen had to feel a bit of heat rise in his cheekbone area, clearing his throat he quickly threw in the next best topic he could think of.

,,Is Jin Ling alright? It's rare for him to not be brought in."

Well that had turned out to be embarrassing for Wanyin rather quickly.. What was he supposed to say now? The truth was with his pride not really the option and he also noticed that his hesitation caught the taller ones attention. Clearing his throat as hard as Wanyin tried his tone still sounded a little awkward, far too noticeable that he was trying to come up with something while more or less failing at it.

,,Ehm, no.. I mean, he's alright. Sorry for the inconvenience again. Now, Jin Ling, we need to get back home."

Once again Xichen had to hold back both a grin and a few chuckles, it was so clear that the handsome Mr. X that finally had a name was intending to run as fast as he could - As if it wasn't audible that he could barely talk and as if he didn't look.. feverish, red yet pale at the same time with his almond coloured eyes glazed over, just the whole package of nightmares that came with a bad cold or flue.

What further got to the taller one was watching Mr. X reach out to the toddler, only for Jin Ling to tighten the hold on Xichen himself.. From there on Wanyin quite obviously began to feel even more awkward as he reached up to run his hand over the back of his neck.

,,Sorry, he's quite spoiled."

,,I already said it's not a problem."

This time as Xichen reassured he couldn't quite hide his amusement which only prompted the younger one to throw a mild, warning glare at him.

Reaching out again, Wanyin put his hands on either side of Jin Ling in an attempt to have him secure in case the little ape dressed in his dog onesie would let to of his other part time caretaker.

,,A-Ling, we need to get back home and Lan Huan has more to do still as well."

,,No.. you… you're sick.."

Xichen watched how Mr. X both flinched and hesitated while his eyes falling shut added together with the momentarily gritted teeth - God was this guy adorable in his desperate try to be all perfect and scary.

Letting out a defeated sigh as Wanyin opened his eyes again he cleared his throat once more before explaining yet again without being able to hide that really.. all he wanted to do by now was actually hide somewhere.

,,Sorry, he's spoiled and he doesn't like the fact that I spoiled his fun of attending kindergarten.. I only came here to get some medicine and food but now look at this mess.."

,,It's okay, really.."

Xichen said, grinning a little at this point as Jin Ling - to further prove his point - only turned his head away from his uncle. A few seconds later, since it was so visible the younger adult was running things through his head like mad Xichen spoke up again in a bit more of a hesitant tone.

,,How about we just let him have his way for now? We're both still in the midst of shopping so why don't we just go together. I.. don't want to sound noisy or rude but you're really neither sounding nor looking too well either. I've got a car so I could drive you both home as well-"

,,That would really be too much."

,,I'm not really asking for your opinion.~ It wouldn't sit well with me anyway to let you go alone in your state."

It obviously didn't sit well with the young guy at all, the inner conflict appearing on his fine yet fierce facial features quick.. Mentioned expression didn't even fade as he altered the offer into a version his pride could accept.

,,Well, for A-Ling's safety.-"

,,Alright then.. Now, young man, what were you looking at earlier when I found you?"

Before Wanyin even knew what was going on Xichen hadn't only cut his speeches short several times but Jin Ling was already set down on the ground, taking his toddler steps to the sweets he had fallen in love with while Xichen followed behind him without even taking a last look at the other adult. Wanyin felt like he was in the wrong movie where he sold his soul unknowingly to two devils that were Jin Ling and Lan Huan.

Shaking his head at the end he turned into a silent shadow of the other two.. getting help at picking out the medicine even like he was the actual toddler and no matter what he tried to say or argue neither his nephew nor the kindergarten owner ever gave in or even seemed to listen.

Once they exited the shop, surprisingly enough Wanyin had been allowed to pay himself, he had.. one of those moments where you stare at the filled to the brim shopping cart hating yourself for having bought that much when you literally went out for like 1-3 items initially. Xichen was pleased as anything with himself though in turn because either way there was no chance for Mr. X to not even at least call a uber now.

Honestly, watching his nephew enjoy the presence of a properly functioning adult so much, adding together with everything else Xichen had done so far.. Crap, why did he feel like he had to pay the other back somehow? And what was he even supposed to do, trapped in a state of pure exhaustion that made him silently debate how high the chance was that he'd actually faint?

Every so often Xichen had glanced at the younger male no matter if during the shopping or right now where they were packing everything in bags. Wanyin's state was worrying, he had done basic medical things in school so he knew and this guy seemed to work more like a robot that was programmed or used to doing the things he did than anything else. The adorable little wrinkles that formed between his furrowed brows and the feverish redness that could easily mimic a blush with enough imagination used couldn't drown out the alarming feeling.

,,Since we've caused you so much trouble.. Would you like to eat with us?"

Most people would've likely said "No" in an instant, the way Wanyin was standing and glaring was more threatening than it could ever be welcoming - yet what handsome Mr. X couldn't and didn't know was that Xichen was used to having a brother that really.. wasn't all that different, even though slightly less vocal when it came to most not work related matters. Due to that and him feeling honest relief, the taller adults face lit up.. almost blinding the sick office worker and the melodic, sweet way Xichen spoke didn't make it better.

,,If you allow me to lend a helping hand with the cooking.~"

All Wanyin felt once again was this raging tornado of irritation deep down within.. yet just as he was about to roll his eyes at the taller one and try to come up with something to snap back Xichen had already.. grabbed all of the shopping bags, that were neither little in number nor light in weight, which left Wanyin staring wide eyed and frozen in place for.. a second too long.

,,JiuJiu..?"

It was the first time in a while that the toddler searched for his attention and like always Wanyin couldn't help but give in. Bending down, took the huge dog plush, bopping his nephews nose with one of its paws which caused the boy to giggle before Wanyin picked him up while saying.

,,Let's go home."

Regardless of not saying anything to it, as he brought the shopping cart away Xichen had glanced at the duo a few times.. God were they adorable.. where could he find two of those for himself?

* * *

,,What's with that car?"

,,Which..? Oh, my car?"

,,No, that of the person beside you - Of course your car, you moron."

They had met around 45 minutes ago and were already acting like they had been married since 45 years - it was unbelievable. Everything was included: sass, sarcasm, questioning life choices for the other party involved, rolled eyes, frowns, even a.. nickname, regardless of it not being a nice one it was one after all.

,,Let's get inside first."

Well, Wanyin's expression dropped - there weren't all that many people that dated to talk back at him or not reply to him.. spoiled as he was.

,,What's with A-Ling?"

,,There's a booster seat behind the passenger seat attached already.~"

Xichen replied just as melodically as the younger adult still stood there looking like a idiot with the plush and kid on his arm - being once again irritated by the other not being fazed by his character at all.

Either way, after putting the toddler in the car and making sure he was secure in all ways possible Wanyin got in to the passenger seat before pulling his own safety belt on. He had been so shocked by the car that he hadn't taken in the taller one had long since put the grocery backs in the trunk.

,,It was a gift."

As Xichen looked over when no he got no response while starting the old timer he was met by Wanyin staring at him like a lost and confused pup.

,,The car."

Was all he said while this time really being unable to not chuckle pretty much right into the grumpy ones face.. Who didn't look too pleased by that.

,,Who'd give someone such a gift?"

,,Well.. That's a long story but in short: My uncle made sure I got my license as soon as I could and when I passed he gave me quite a bit of money to get a car."

Honestly Wanyin felt like he was ready to fall asleep once he had leaned back and the other began to tell his story. With how bad he usually was at falling asleep maybe he should contemplate attending kindergarten together with his nephew on fridays here and there.

,,I've never held much interest for all of that, luxury and so on.. So I used a bit of the money to get a car that was fitting for my most basic needs.."

,,Sounds like your uncle was a fraud victim of his own nephew."

Wanyin said in this professional businessman tone without even looking over - He was staring out of the window, yet still took note of how the other tapped nervously with his fingers on the steering wheel.

,,I did use the money how he wanted me to, technically.."

,,And the remaining amount? Is he even aware of all of that?"

Well, did he just dig his own grave around a guy that seemed to be quite frank that he knew nothing about? Not even the age.. That Xichen felt rather awkward was also audible once he hesitantly replied - truthfully at least.

,,He isn't fully aware.. I have used some of the remaining money for opening the kindergarten. By now I've put the amount I've taken back."

,,Alright, you have to turn right twice from now on."

There wasn't more Wanyin felt the need to say or inquire at this point. They weren't close, and he was good enough at both connecting dots and reading people to know that there were more than likely family issues involved.. Probably something like in his own where his job choice was not the most accepted, hence he wanted to talk about that even less. The only thing worse than listening to a strangers family issues was them being too similar to those of his own and constantly making the connection.

It was a short drive, 5-8 minutes maybe, only the time of the day and the traffic even caused the trip to be so long. For Jin Ling however that was long enough to fall back asleep, which both adults noticed as they glanced a few times into the driving mirror.

Once they had arrived Xichen went to the trunk again, pulling out the large amount of grocery bags like he was hulk himself - while Wanyin in turn picked up his toddler as carefully as he could, including the dog plush, so the boy wouldn't wake up.

,,There's an elevator, but either way I suppose you're aware that I could carry more than a brat and a plush dog as well?"

,,With how you look, sound and walk I'm surprised you are able to carry that much and just alone yourself on your own two legs."

Wanyin was so surprised by the sudden seriousness in the tone of the other in which regardless so much sarcasm lingered that he had to grind his teeth together to stop his jaw from dropping. Damn, was this guy a handful of annoyance.

As they stepped into the elevator and Wanyin pressed the button to his floor the noise of the doors closing and the little "bing" sound it made caused the toddler to stir slightly. While the younger one looked down at his nephew, automatically rocking him a little.. Xichen proved to not only be a bit of a switch, but also not overly aware of the term "personal space" and what it meant.

Wanyin could've sworn that if he actually tried he could count all of those long, damned perfect eyelashes of the other - Xichen had taken a step forward and leaned in, smiling like the evil angel that he was as he hummed a little calming tune. He faintly noticed how the younger ones breath tickled on his face, just like that it hitched for less than a second as he made his initial move.

It wasn't like Xichen was much of a tease, even less a player, yet regardless of it ending up probably appearing like a lame try to bring them closer together.. really, all he wanted was for the child to stay asleep for the time being.

Other than Xichen, Wanyin took note of something.. as they stood so close, already as the taller one of them closed the gap.. There was a scent coming from the other, faintly.. almost shyly dancing its way into the younger ones already clouded mind. It wasn't a scent he was used to.. he could barely decide if it was more comforting or irritating instead.. yet one thing was for sure, it smelled nice.

The stirring of the boy stopped right at the time where they arrived at the first safety door that would lead into Wanyin's luxury penthouse - Even though born a rich kid himself, Xichen was still stunned that the elevator went right up to the smaller males home, even more so from all the security that.. the kindergarten owner was unsure if the other truly was in need of or not.

Trying his hardest to refrain from letting out the heaviest, most relieved of breaths, Wanyin then passed by Xichen to open both doors and let the other in - a rather complicated move that the older one noted Mr. X seemed to be used to from how it looked.

* * *

,,I'll bring the troublemaker to bed. The kitchen is behind the door over there."

It left Xichen wondering how thick-faced the other was.. Wanyin's voice had sounded so terrible after speaking "a lot" before and now again not for quite a while, yet he acted like nothing happened and even his expression didn't give anything away. Nodding, they both spread into different directions and remained separated for a few minutes..

During which a furry, four pawed friend had already briefly greeted the new person. It was a husky, dark fur, friendly face,.. big personality, interesting manners. However, no matter if dog or child, Xichen leaned down, gave the pup a few tickles and strokes before it suddenly ran off - thinking to himself that the pup must be on its way to its owner Xichen couldn't help but chuckle as he got back up to wash his hands and put a few ingredients on the kitchen counter.

,,No medicine before you've eaten something proper."

Wanyin couldn't believe his ears.. did he just get lectured and scolded by a stranger in his own home?

,,It's not like I haven't eaten a thing yet."

The younger one replied rather coldly as after a few seconds he had recovered his ability to speak in more than one way. To his shock though, the next thing he knew was that the kindergarten owner had taken the pills out of his hand without even looking at him.

,,Why didn't you just eat that?"

Xichen asked while pointing to the plastic container full of food.. Making Mr. X once again feel like a total fool because 1) was that guy seriously planning to just act like nothing happened and 2) why did he always have to ask things that would require for Wanyin to be ready to bring shame over himself? - The taller male did all those tiny things on purpose.

,,My condition didn't quite allow me to argue with a toddler about food. Apart from that, I cooked it in the middle of the night - likely it's for the trash anyway."

,,I tried it, it's not bad.. just a few spices are missing."

Well,.. Xichen couldn't blame the smaller one for eyeing him up and down suspiciously - he didn't quite resemble a spice lover. However, at the time the older male couldn't know that generally Wanyin didn't know how to handle compliments, no matter how truthful they may sound.

,,I didn’t feel comfortable just going through your cupboards so..”

,,There’s nothing really to see, just kitchen essentials. Coffee?”

Wanyin had already reached into a upper cupboard for.. cups, what else? However, it was the first time that the strange guy didn’t reply instantly and instead remained silent without even looking at him - which the younger male noticed as he poked his head around the door.

,,How about a hot chocolate?”

,,.... Whatever.”

The smaller one gave back as he tried to keep the “is this guys serious” to himself. Not that he didn’t take note of how.. hesitant Xichen was about asking for something that simple. And so Wanyin went about preparing the hot water for his coffee and as it boiled he opened a few drawers and cupboards so the other could pick out whatever he needed as well.

,,You shouldn’t talk so much, your voice is getting worse again.”

“Then stop talking to me” was all Wanyin wanted to say as after a few minutes of them working each on their own task in silence the other spoke up. Before he was able to do so though Xichen had already pulled out his phone, fiddling with it for a moment only to place it down on the counter - glancing at it, the younger males expression dropped. It was quite funny for Xichen to see once again how full of life and expression the face of Mr. X was, even is most were just a variety of “mad” and “done with this shit as well as my life” - the latter was the current one.

,,What’s the adorable pups name? - No talking.”

Wanyin was just about to open his mouth as without even looking the kindergarten owner had interrupted him, his tone not leaving the option for discussions - which didn’t mean that Jiang Cheng didn’t feel like trying to.. As he took a deep breath however the other pointed with quite a threateningly long, nicely sharp kitchen knife to the phone and.. Xichen had to hold back a chuckle because of the growl the smaller one let out.

As a few seconds later the other then reached for the phone only to shortly after hold it into his face.. Xichen stared at the screen, then glanced at Mr. X,.. going back and forth like that several times because he couldn’t believe what he read was the pups real name.

,,It’s a great name, really!”

Xichen blurted out just in time as it looked like Wanyin was about to take the knife out of his hand and slice him in pieces with it.

,,Jin Ling named her. She was a gift of his uncle.”

,,Meng Yao?”

,,You know him personally?”

,,.. He’s a friend. It’s a long story but since A-Song attends my kindergarten we try to not make it too noticeable. We rarely meet and even though I’m aware of A-Ling’s and A-Song’s relation.. It’s not my place to meddle with all the private issues of the Jin family.”

,,It can be hard to keep private and work life separated..”

,,We are good enough friends that those few years of rarely meeting won’t make a lot of damage. I sometimes drive A-Song home as well.”

,,I don’t really care, we all have our own problems but.. If you see that guy again, it’s not Zixuan’s choice. He tries his best but their dad is..”

,,I know. I’ll tell A-Yao next time I get the chance.”

And with that the conversation kind of fizzled out. Neither of them was in the position or felt like getting involved, especially not just yet. Apart from that Xichen had noticed as long as he’d keep talking the other would as well.. so..

,,Your chocolate is going to get cold.”

Wanyin said as he returned from checking on the still fast asleep toddler that was cuddling with both plush and real dog.

,,Oh, I was just so engrossed in the cooking.. But it's not bad, you should try hot chocolate with ice cream in summer. It's a delight."

The taller one of them dried his hands while saying all of that in a tone that made it clear he meant it and that he was.. likely obsessed with the combination and Wanyin was left behind questioning how this sweets addict could maintain a proper figure - as far as he could tell.

,,Want to try if you like the taste?"

,,I can't even taste my coffee."

Rolling his eyes while taking a sip of his hot chocolate Xichen turned back to the meal. He wasn't going to let the other get off so easily with a cocky remark.. and so within seconds Wanyin already had a spoonful of food in front of his nose.

In a funny turn of events it turned out that the sly Xichen had already put aside a mid sized portion of the meal for the toddler - and that Wanyin could taste it due to the amount of extra seasonings the taller adult put into their portion. It left Wanyin feeling quite noticeably sour that not only was this guy seemingly good at everything - other than him - he also thought about each thing.. which only made him so much more sweet and entertaining for Xichen.

* * *

At the end Wanyin turned into the silent ghost of his own home. The toddler woke up all on his own and he was distracted enough by the kindergarten owner still being there that there was almost no need to talk to him as his uncle changed his clothing.. which of course was toddler sized lounge wear and dog themed.

From there on everything proceeded far too calmly and smoothly.. The boy was clearly used to them both and whenever he overstepped the rules before Wanyin could even open his mouth Xichen's melodic and gentle voice already filled the room. While one adult grew more and more weirded out, the other found it all far too adorable in all honesty.

,,Little Fairy!"

Rulan excitedly called out to his pup that appeared by his side short before they finished eating..

,,A-Ling, you know the rules.”

It was noticeable how hard it was for the toddler to rip his attention away from his dog, yet even while pouting he still - like the good uncle’s boy that he was - went about finishing his meal before..

,,I told you not to jump from chairs, didn’t I?”

,,.. Yes..”

Swallowing down the urge to curse, Wanyin instead let out a sigh as his nephew fiddled with a piece of his clothing, looking like a kicked pup.

,,Go and play now.”

,,I’m sorry..”

,,It’s okay.”

As tired and sick as Wanyin sounded, when his nephew came up to him to apologise with tears in his huge puppy eyes.. even his cold, closed off heart ended up melting and his tone as rough as it sounded has this reassuring hint to it. Only then did Rulan grin at him, jump up and down and walk off with his pup.

,,I'll help you with the washing up still before I leave."

,,Again not even bothering to sound interested in getting turned down with asking if you're even allowed to."

Wanyin had been in the middle of rubbing his aching temples as the other already said what he did while getting up from his seat. There was, just like the younger one stated, no room for "Yes" or "No".. and Xichen grew even more daring as he chuckled amusedly before simply walking away.

Not long after noise came from two different sides - Rulan giggling, laughing and talking with his pup, the rude one doing the dishes - Wanyin also rose from his seat to get back into the kitchen. Once there, acting like Xichen didn't exist, he again went about picking up his medicine without being interrupted this time.. or well, at least not until he had gotten out a bottle of water and maybe.. probably, definitely, a few too many pills without reading the package insert. Promptly, as expected, Wanyin's new nanny spoke up.

,,You shouldn't just take so many different pills at once, even less without reading if they're compatible at all."

,,Don't drink, don't drive, don't work with machines,.. It's always the same anyway."

,,If you take them like that you're going to topple over within.. in your condition maybe an hour. Also, if you take them, I'll already tell you now that I won't leave today."

Xichen noticed that the other had dropped his hand, likely accompanied by gritting of his teeth and death glaring at him.. Really, that youngster wasn't half as hard to read as he might've thought.. And the taller male wasn't mistaken whatsoever, Wanyin only hesitated to ask "If that was a fucking threat" or say "You wouldn't dare to" because of how Xichen ended up glancing at him while calmly putting away one of the just used plates. It wasn't hard to gather that Wanyin didn't know how to handle a person that was the same "daring" type as him, just in a different way and with it being so obvious that no matter what he'd lose.

Of course, Wanyin swallowed all the pills at once out of defiance.. and if he'd choke to death on them he wouldn't let his self-proclaimed new mom win.

,,Alright, I'll take the couch then."

Xichen replied in this casual, completely unaffected tone of voice without looking at the one that was currently trying to hide that he felt like he would choke to death because of the pills at any second.

,,Whatever.”

Was all the younger one still said, or more managed to get out, before leaving the room and with that.. Xichen to roll his eyes, sigh and do the dishes. For the fact that Wanyin wasn’t pleased with him staying the night he for sure didn’t seem to dislike him playing the maid.

Surprisingly enough,.. Wanyin didn’t fate within the next hour, also not within the next two - not that it was hard to gather for the kindergarten owner that the youngster was somehow keeping himself going out of pride.

In truth, they had even somehow ended up watching a movie together.. or well, all three, no, four of them - including little Fairy - as the toddler had begged them both with such huge puppy eyes that.. no one with a bit of a heart could turn the boy down, really.

Even though it was somewhat awkward to say the least, having to share the couch and all.. The more often Xichen glanced over at Wanyin.. if it wouldn't have been for Rulan moving around or speaking all few seconds the sick one would've definitely fallen asleep or passed out - which of the options was hard to say. It got clearer though that Wanyin's condition worsened by the way his breathing grew heavier as well as how he undid a few of his shirts buttons - apart from him getting up a few times only to come back with quite the cold water.

* * *

,,Another one!~"

Rulan tried in his sweetest tone, accompanied by the biggest puppy eyes and tugging on his uncles arm - Who, despite looking rather terrible by then, managed to put on a serious expression, as he got out some of the last words that he'd probably manage to say that day still before collapsing or losing his voice again.

,,Not now. Your mom will get mad again if I let you stay up for too long all the time."

Xichen who watched the scene silently had to hold back a noise from how huge of a pout formed on the toddler's lips.. Even without having Jiang Yanli often he could tell that her getting upset would be.. pretty much impossible to do and the boy was just as aware of his uncle not being all that truthful.

Ruffling through his nephews hair, Wanyin caused the boy to take a step back.. and god how much of his fathers side had he inherited to already be worried about his hair and looks at the age of 3? Stomping on the ground the baby version of the Jin peacock then demanded.

,,A story then."

,,I'll read you one.~"

Xichen spoke up in the sweetest most gentle of tones before the younger adult even managed to let out a sigh in preparation for breaking his nephews heart with having to say no for obvious reasons.. And the toddler in turn for whatever reasons, after looking at his uncle in almost a lost in thought manner, nodded.

,,I'll just get him changed and ready."

Even barely conscious Wanyin was still too stubborn to let another person rummage through his nephews clothing, get him changed and ready for bed.. Not that that was quite literally Xichen's job, but..

At the end Wanyin pulled all the way through. He had gotten the toddler changed himself, put him to bed, said a cute yet rough sounding "Goodnight brat. If you don't make a lot of trouble you might get the same breakfast as today.".. and as Rulan looked at him all wide eyed Wanyin gave him a little bop against the nose with his index finger before tugging boy and plush pup in for the last time. Eventually leaving the room with Xichen already waiting in the doorframe.

,,You should lay down as well."

,,I'll take a shower."

,,It's one thing if you want me to leave but don't overdo it and get yourself injured out of stubbornness and pride while he's around."

,,Don't think I'd go that far because of you. I still need to wait for the guy that'll go out with his dog still anyway."

With that the younger one simply walked off and Xichen let him.. despite feeling concerned and unwell. Letting out a sigh while questioning how a single person could have so much wrong pride he then walked into the toddler's room where a book had already been put out. For some time nothing special happened, Xichen read and Rulan listened like the good boy that he was.. or could be at least.. However, sooner or later the toddler spoke up, his words a bit of a half surprise for the elder.

,,Is jiujiu okay..?"

,,It's only a cold, he will be fine A-Ling."

The boy looked as if he was trying to read him for a few seconds before Xichen could watch his expression falter a little.. It was around this point that the kindergarten owner momentarily closed the book while trapping one of his digits between the pages.

,,What's wrong, A-Ling?"

,,Jiujiu.. He doesn't have anyone like mommy and daddy.. He's always.. a.. a.."

,,Alone?"

Xichen tried to fill in the young ones lack of words and after debating for a bit Rulan nodded. A small, touched kind of smile formed on the adults lips then as he reached out with his free hand to gently stroke over the toddler's cheek as he spoke up in a reassuring tone.

,,Your uncle will find someone like your mommy and daddy.. It takes a bit for some though.."

As the boy didn't reply and instead went silent as if he was thinking Xichen waited for a minute maybe before speaking up again.

,,Are you worried because your uncle is sick and he doesn't have someone to look after him?"

Thinking for a bit, Rulan somewhat hesitantly nodded again.

,,I will be here tonight. If he doesn't feel better tomorrow maybe you should tell him so we can think of something, alright? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

,,They're not here., it's their.. anni.."

,,Anniversary? That's a special time, indeed."

,,Baby.. they talked about babys.."

Well, as clear as it was that the toddler didn't quite understand what he was saying.. Xichen struggled with not choking on his own spit. 1, that was far too private information and 2, if the stubborn one would hear he'd probably murder him that night still.

,,Alright, I’ll take care of your uncle but you really need to sleep now so let me read to you for a while longer.~”

Topic change, that’s what they needed even though only one of them was aware of it at this point.. and surprisingly after the last few times of reassuring it only took a couple of minutes before Rulan fell asleep.

* * *

A lot less of a surprise was it that when Xichen went back into the living room the other adult was nowhere to be found. Unsure if he should search or not the taller one just stood there like.. quite the fine piece of decoration in the middle of the room and only moments later did Wanyin walk past him.. as if he was just a piece of decoration, heading straight towards the blackish grey colored couch.. that he turned into a daybed within a few moments - without toppling over, another surprise.

,,A-Ling is worried about your wellbeing."

,,Did he say that or are you making that up to further push yourself into my affairs?"

Wanyin had just been about to leave the room and head back into the kitchen as the other had spoken up. It wasn't that he didn't believe the stranger, but he also didn't want to make it too noticeable that his nephew worrying had been the last thing that he wanted. Not that Xichen hadn't been able to notice all of that anyway or gather as much already before.

,,He said that he's worried, in a toddler way of course. A-Ling also asked if you're alright, I reassured him but I felt like you should be aware."

Honestly, the smaller ones mind was a mess. He felt hot, weak, faint and now his head that was already aching struggled between apologising and sticking to his pride that turned him into.. a rather unreasonable asshole. Before Wanyin had made a decision though he already felt everything go black before his eyes momentarily, barely able to notice the impact of him leaning - more falling - against the doorframe.

Within a second or two Xichen had already closed the gap between himself and the other, wrapping an arm around his waist to at least keep the troublemaker upright. As the only response he got from Wanyin was a displeasured groan Xichen then wrapped his other arm around the younger male as well, picked him up and carried him over to the couch.

,,Huan-Ge..?”

A voice that was anything but unfamiliar to both Wanyin and Xichen… who was currently hovering above the office worker that he was in the process of putting down on the couch ended up calling out to Xichen. It was awkward and by far the last thing they both needed: Nie Huaisang made another appearance.

,,A-Sang, what are you doing here?”

Xichen replied in a less steady tone as he had straightened himself up in a hurry.. only to meet the confused yet strangely amused gaze of the now youngest of the three that stared at them wide-eyed.

||A-Sang? Huang-Ge? What the hell?||

It took a few seconds longer for Wanyin’s clouded mind to catch up, in contrary to the fact that he had sat up - too - fast once his friend had entered the scene.

,,I could ask you the same thing, Huang-Ge..~”

Huaisang responded in “that” tone while wiggling his brows, by now Wanyin had regained both consciousness and his senses enough to be able to snap at him.. or both of the weirdos.

,,I should ask both of you a few questions. What are you even doing back here already?”

,,With how bad you looked earlier I thought that I’d come by when A-Ling needs to go to bed just in case.. But I see that both of you are already getting well taken care of.~”

,,A-Sang..”

Xichen tried, yet the youngest was so in his element that he only showed them both a faked innocent little smile.

,,A-Sang is the younger brother of an old friend of mine. We’ve known each other since quite a few years due to that.”

,,Huan-Ge, my brother wouldn’t be happy hearing you call him just a friend. We all know you’re the best of friends. But what a coincidence, I was in school with A-Cheng-”

,,Don’t even dare claim we’re the best of friends.”

,,True, you just use me as your maiden when you feel like it and when you’re too stubborn to call your sister or A-Xian - like right now. But well, you got a handsome nurse now, glad you’ve waited until A-Ling was asleep at least.~~”

,,You’ve spend far, far too much time with Wei Wuxian for your own good A-Sang. If you don’t have Fairy on a leash and your ass out of here within the next few seconds I’m going to turn you into the dogs next meal.”

Even though Huaisang had grown a lot more daring over the years - thanks to Yings influence - as soon as anyone mentioned actual violence or anything gore he began to shake, go pale and a flight reflex started to overtake him. With that being said, without another word being said from Huaisang he grabbed the leash that was hanging at the door and went to collect the pup before disappearing in a hurry.. Wanyin had already gotten up and far too close with that death glare of his going on that worked even better with those bloodshot eyes of his.

Before Xichen could even begin with his “You didn’t need to be so harsh” talk the younger one had already started to behave oddly.. While at first standing still, as Wanyin tried to take a step he was already swaying as if he’d have a few drinks too much. The next thing he did as the taller male already rose from the seat, worried yet somewhat prepared as he had been waiting for “the worst”.

,,Fuck..”

,,Wanyin!”

Xichen hadn’t been raised to call a stranger without allowance by their first name, it just happened as he witnessed how Wanyin cursed in this weak and faint tone - followed by the latter trying to get a hold of something. The last thing the one supposed to take over the Jiang Company heard was a voice full of worry, that he wasn’t all that used to call out to him before.. everything turned from blurry to pitch black and the last thing he felt was himself fall. Wanyin hadn’t even had the time left to think about how embarrassing it was that he was just fainting in front of the person he had used as a servant and tried to throw out for the past 3-4 hours.

What Wanyin wasn’t aware of anymore was that he didn’t drop to the ground because the kindergarten owner had been quick to catch and lift him up. For Xichen, the younger one weighed almost nothing, yet despite them both being fully clothed he could still feel how hot the sick one was.

Logically, Xichen carried Wanyin to his bedroom - at least he thought it was, after having briefly seen the smaller male head into that direction previously when Wanyin disappeared to take a shower.

After placing him down on the bed, covering him with the blanket since fever knowingly didn’t appear for nothing, he went back into the kitchen.. Xichen didn’t like to do so, but in that situation he felt like it was okay to rummage through a strangers penthouse to find towels, a bowl, anything that he needed to cool the other down.

* * *

Just having managed to place the first cool, wet cloth on Wanyin’s forehead Xichen already heard the elevator go off again - only realising now that his best friends younger brother must’ve a spare key to the penthouse, or at least the codes for the locks.. It wasn’t his place to question the meaning of that though, for now his job was to make sure Huaisang wouldn’t cause too much of a ruckus so that both the sick one and the toddler would remain asleep.

,,Where’s A-Cheng?”

,,He’s asleep.”

,,Did he pass out after all? - Well, not surprising, I was waiting for that since I’ve met him a few hours ago.”

Huaisang replied to his own question after the older ones expression gave away he was right.

,,If you want I can leave and you can stay here to watch over them, A-Sang.”

,,Me? Why? - .. Oh.. Oh god no, that’s not the kind of relationship he and I have.”

Was it good or bad that the horror was so visible on the younger ones face? Xichen wasn’t too sure as he gestured with his finger put in front of his lips for the other to lower his voice that had raised more than necessary. Covering his own mouth with his hand, Huaisang then gestured to the kitchen and Xichen was hesitant to follow for more than one reason.

,,A-Cheng and I are like you and A-Jue.. Okay, you know me.. I find everyone visually pleasing at least, but.. there has never been anything between us, nor will there ever be.”

Xichen wouldn’t tell Huaisang that if they were like he and A-Jue they would’ve at least talked about “them” at some point just to clear the air and all of that - it had left them feeling the same disgust as Xichen felt just thinking back to it.

,,I’m debating if I should call Miss Jiang..”

,,He’s not calling her on purpose.”

Huaisang said, only going on to explain in a casual way what.. wasn’t all that casual to talk about to a stranger - at least a stranger to Wanyin about Wanyin.

,,A-Cheng usually gets sick once in summer, once in winter. He’s totally knocked out then but, also usually, he always makes sure to be mature enough to notify his sister and brother-in-law that he’s not able to take proper care of A-Ling. Also usually, his sister then regardless takes care of him.”

,,A-Ling has told me something about an anniversary..”

,,They’re married for 5 years now.. and you haven’t heard it from me, but I think the reason why A-Cheng is so particularly stubborn to not notify them is because they’re trying to get the storch to deliver a package containing a sweet little something that’ll need your care as well.”

After a few seconds of Huaisang staring at him in expectation of an appropriate reaction it finally made click and Xichen averted his gaze while going minimally red in the face. Lifting his hand in front of his lips, the taller one cleared his throat before replying in a voice that was a little unstable.

,,I see.. That would make sense, somewhat at least.”

,,How did you even end up here?"

,,I'll tell you next time we meet.. I have to go back, his fever is so bad I might be forced to call an ambulance."

,,Oh, I bet you'll take good care of A-Cheng..~"

,,A-Sang."

Xichen calmly warned, just a faint bit of pressure in his usually rather mature tone as he pushed himself off of the kitchen counter. "A-Sang" was far from done though, despite him fixing his expression to a less obviously mischievous one.

,,Does he already know what you are?"

,,If he didn't act on anything and it's not like it matters."

,,You have to know that he's a special case like you as always, maybe a tad more.. his radar is really bad though, so he probably won't get anything unless you point it out to him."

,,Huaisang."

,,I'm gone already.~"

Xichen was already in the process of gently shoving his best friends brother towards the door anyway as Huaisang half sang those words. Once the door had been shut after another good amount of devilish grinning on Huaisangs parts.. the only one left awake inside the apartment hid his face behinds his hands..

||Someone give me strength.. or patience.. or both.. or just a sign..||

He begged and prayed before letting out a final sigh and returning to the bedroom.. where to his shock and horror Wanyin had curled into a equally as help- as hopeless ball, shivering from head to toe while.. he looked mostly drenched in sweat. Not that Xichen never found that somewhat appealing, but right now it was making him worry more than he already had before.

Bending over, he put his hand gently on the others forehead.. What was he supposed to do now? That guy was having the shivers while technically burning alive - at least that’s how it felt - and Xichen wasn’t sure if he was ready yet to call Wanyin’s sister. He didn’t even know how far away they were and until then their parents had never been brought up so.. it didn’t seem as if them coming over in case Jiang Yanli couldn’t was that great of an idea.

Only seconds after he had pulled his hand away, staring at the ball in an as hopeless manner as the one in question looked.. One of Wanyin’s hands then began to move around on the sheets, it only made click after a few seconds that.. maybe, maybe what the other was searching for was the touch.

Xichen knew that it wasn’t only his character and smile that were warm, he had a rather high body temperature naturally.. thinking about it though, right now even his body must feel cold to the other, or still hot, he wasn’t sure..

A few seconds passed with the taller one debating, but as the others hand neither stopped searching nor he came up with a solution that seemed to be right.. without even getting out of his street clothes - the heavens above and Wanyin may please forgive him for that sin - Xichen then.. laid down, close enough on the edge of the bed that he could easily roll off of it.

To his shock.. not even a minute went by before the passed out Wanyin.. came closer and closer, Xichen’s heart thumping like mad in his chest as he.. as he…

What time was, honestly Xichen forgot as he laid there with the younger one using him as some sort of body pillow. Never in a million years would the kindergarten owner have guessed that his only a little odd friday would turn into that.. Never in a million years would he have dared to imagine that the caretaker and uncle of one of his babies had such a habit when asleep - Wanyin was.. clinging to him, face buried in his chest and only then.. only after Xichen began to hum a soft, calm melody did the other appear to truly calm down.

At some point, Xichen wasn’t sure when, he also dozed off into a peaceful slumber without really any dream invading his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As Wanyin woke up the next morning..

Morning?! Jin Ling!! He had Jin Ling still there!

Time, time - what time was it?!

No matter how panicked he was - Sitting up as fast as he did not only made his head spin but also each available fiber of his body hurt.. even though he felt like he had grown additional ones over night, just so they could be, frankly, a pain in the ass for him. The broad daylight that greeted him as he opened his eyes also made them sting as if something had been stabbed into them.

Groaning, Wanyin ignored it and turned around - Shit, it was way past 11am..

Had he really slept for far more than 12 hours? - Wait, no.. That wasn’t the issue: Jin Ling-

Wanyin was already with one leg out of the bed, unable to finish another wave of frantic thoughts that were about to swallow him whole as he heard something.. The familiar laugh of his nephew and less than a second later the warm laugh of someone else.

It took a bit before he was able to recall that they had had an unwanted guest the day before.. but.. it couldn't be that this guy stayed to look after his toddler as if he didn't have a life of his own now.. could it?

Getting up, Wanyin lurched against the wall - The impact made him groan as well as furrow his brows. When the hell did he last feel that much like someone had chewed him into bits, swallowed him down and thrown him back up before stepping on him?

He couldn't recall, but that's how he felt and even doing both, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes, didn't make it all much better. Spoiler: deep breaths lead to the same unsatisfying result.

Looking down on himself.. Crap, had he really fainted? He was still wearing the same clothes he had put on after taking a shower: Black jeans, not skinny but perfect fit, that could be worn for business as well, accompanied by a long-sleeved shirt of such a dark purple color that it could go through as black as well.. The sleeves he had rolled up were a mess and as clearly as he could recall only having undone two of his shirts buttons at this point it were like.. 4, revealing 4 for his standards.

Would he usually walk around like that at home? No, but he’d rather die than be underdressed or too casually at that with a random stranger around that was the way Xichen was and had a role of such importance in Jin Ling’s life.

Clearing his throat a last time - Wanyin then made his way towards the living room area, walking as steadily as he could to further act like he was the toughest being on earth. He looked how he felt, but.. One may be allowed to have dreams.

~💙~

Well, Wanyin froze in the doorframe that lead inside of his living room area where Xichen was just in the process of making car noises while he and the boy were far too lost in playing with little toy cars.

That wasn’t really the issue, however.. The issue was what the kindergarten owner was wearing.. Nightblue sweatpants that were a hint before “skintight” and a white t-shirt of which the sleeves ended a little above his biceps - again, that was also just before meeting the requirements of being labelled skintight.. and it was so obvious that those were clothes for working out that Wanyin’s mind wandered places before he knew it.

The scene in his mind wasn’t exactly explicit but.. Imagining how the shirt would turn see-through while the other was training and how the cloth would stick to his obviously well trained upper-

,,JiuJiu!”

,,Mh? Oh.. Morning, brat.”

,,You slept SOOO long..”

It was far too obvious and audible how the younger adult got ripped out of his daydream with his nephew jumping up and running towards him - only to ultimately collide with his legs. He also replied in that “Arriving back in reality” tone, his voice still sounding hoarse and terrible but now definitely for more than one reason.

Chuckling, Wanyin bend over a little so he could pat his nephews head.. or more ruffle his hair that they planned to let grow until he either grew tired of it or it got too long for his body to be able to handle it. The toddler was staring up at him, cheeks full of air but eyes full of nothing but happiness and adoration.

,,I’m sorry, alright? Have you been a good kid?”

,,We had a great time. We have eaten breakfast, then we were out with Little Fairy and after that we started to prepare lunch. We just took a bit of a break to play, because we all need that at times.”

Xichen had already gotten up and replied as melodically sweetly as always with.. two tiny toy cars in those massive masculine yet not rough looking hands. The younger ones glare vanished only because there was a little someone jumping up and down while holding onto his leg, beaming with joy from head to toe.

,,It was so fun, JiuJiu!”

,,Alright, alright - stop jumping, A-Ling.”

Despite 20 ways to get rid of the kindergarten owner this instant.. Wanyin couldn’t break his nephews heart with saying something like “Ok, thanks and sorry for bothering - You know where the door is please see yourself out.”.. at least not right now.

,,Why wasn’t Huaisang here?”

,,He texted me and said something came in between.”

Which was a lie on Huaisangs part - there had come absolutely nothing in between that would keep him from going out with the pup or looking after both toddler and the one that actually needed someone to take care of him.

,,He’s probably been at Wei Wuxian’s club again, drinking and doing god knows what all night long.”

Wanyin said after somehow managing to pick his nephew up without falling over and crushing the boy underneath him.

It just made it more clear how different in character they were as Xichen only let out a soft, mildly heavy breath in contrast to Wanyin who would've straight off rolled his eyes.

,,JiuJiu.."

,,Mh?"

,,You smell.."

,,You-"

The younger adult had to grit his teeth to not actually let out a curse.. yet whether he wanted to curse at his nephew or the other that didn't instantly manage to fix his expression and instead momentarily bit on his lower lip to suppress a laugh.. that, he didn't know.

,,I'll just go take a shower and leave you two alone since I'm not needed here anyway."

Xichen was promptly left alone with the toddler having gotten pushed on his arms. Holding onto the boy who showed the biggest of pouts while clinging onto him like an ape,.. This guy really was a sore loser, he'd take note of that.

~💙~

Honestly, even though he remained salty - physically and mentally - for the time he needed to get into the bath, undress and inside the shower.. Once the first “rain” of water hit his still burning, sensitive skin Wanyin let out a sound of relief that could be categorised as not toddler proof in case someone would walk by.

The last time a shower felt that good to him was probably the night he finished his final exams a year ago - or something along those lines. Maybe he should give his nephew an extra piece of chocolate later on for that, despite said kid having embarrassed the hell out of his entire existence.

It was all good and fine until his mind decided to pull the dirtiest of tricks on him just as his hands were cleaning a rather private part of his: Of course his former mishap of a imagination about Jin Ling’s “somewhat caretaker” all sweaty with white shirt turned see-through during training had to come back up.

Getting the hint of the dangerous path he was about to walk on - Wanyin pulled his hand away, reached for the valve and.. in the middle of him slowly adjusting the water to cold and colder..

,,Shuaige-”

,,Oh, shit.. damn.. WHAT?!”

Well, the younger one got so startled by the victim of his daydream suddenly calling out to him that his plan of turning the water to ice-cold slowly was gone. Instead, Wanyin forced the handle of the faucet all the way over at once and the sudden change in temperature only added to him cursing and jumping like some freak - His voice even giving away that he was, in fact, freezing and.. it likely wasn’t hard to connect the dots - fuck his life, fuck the worlds existence, fuck Lan Huan.. No, not like that.. God, it just didn’t get better.

Now the office worker was standing there, private parts barely visible anymore and frozen off, pretty much squeezed against the wall that wasn’t all that much warmer than the water he could now turn back to warm for sure.

It didn’t appear to Xichen as if the other noticed that he took too long to say what he was there for.. but he did. Honestly, he even had to cover his mouth with his hand for several seconds as to not burst into a fit of laughter. Did he connect dots? Yes and no - at least not that he was the reason for it, but what was going on in turn wasn’t hard to guess really.

As the taller one of them heard another groan and wet stomping in the bath he then cleared his throat- yet despite all of his efforts, he couldn’t quite hide his amusement or even the fact that there was a his face again and again overtaking amused grin playing on his face.

,,I just wanted to ask where you keep your curry powder.. but if I interrupted you then I am deeply sorry.”

If he wouldn’t have been standing naked in the shower, dripping and trembling like a leaf Wanyin would’ve gotten out of the bath at this point - dragged this ass in there, made sure he wouldn’t leave again and ordered someone to brick up the door and put some demonic sealing talisman on the front of it.. No, better use several.

,,I’ll just continue looking for it my-”

The taller ones words were cut off by Wanyin stepping out of the bath - nothing more than a towel wrapped around his lower half, anything but dried down and hand running through his surprisingly long hair. What made the look even more complete, however, was this glare.. this dangerously addictive death glare that he gave Xichen as he walked past him without doing anything but that: glare.

Despite the impact the appearance had though, they both thought the same thing: “If only he/I was taller”

,,Are you just going to keep standing there, or what?”

Xichen blinked a few times, the other had paused in his steps only to say those words all coldly and detached while giving him nothing but the same glare over the shoulder. At the end he followed, yet not without gently scolding Wanyin - who replied sarcastically and definitely without thinking.

,,You better keep your eyes fixed on the direction you walk in with your body dripping like that. You’re still sick as well, do you want to end up hospitalized that bad?”

,,You’re more worried about my health than my mother.”

,,You’ve collapsed twice yesterday and on top of that you’ve slept more than 12 hours at once - how could I not be worried at this point?”

,,Just don’t be it - I’ve lived through worse.”

They had at this point already reached the kitchen and the smaller male was already reaching into the last corner of a small wall-cupboard. Xichen understood once the other turned around to shove the curry into his hand since now.. he could see the scar in the middle of the younger ones chest clearly and even though it was wrong Xichen couldn’t help but stare as his jaw gave in somewhat.

Wanyin passed by him then without saying another word - but really, there was no need to because his expression said it all: He was strangely satisfied with himself.

,,I’ll finish my shower, get dry and dressed - so you don’t need to be worried.”

Xichen barely heard those words full of sarcasm and arrogance being said as the other had already walked out of the kitchen. He was frozen in place for a few seconds at least before exhaling the heaviest and longest of breaths. There was really no way to get through to this guy - for that though an endless amount of ways to mess things up.. wasn’t there?

~💙~

Wanyin continued to feel good about himself - more about what he had done - for quite a while. “Quite a while” meaning until he stood in front of his wardrobe, fishing out another extremely dark purple shirt.. That was when he began to realize that he should pull himself together, as different as they were “Lan Huan” was still going to remain in his nephews life for a few more years.. and possibly another nephew or niece of his would be in said ones kindergarten as well.

He was.. unbearable - not that that was anything new or something he wasn’t aware about yet.. Letting out a groan, he decided that he’d need to apologise in one way or another and if not that then at least stop behaving like some salty teenager from now on.

What he ended up wearing wasn’t different at all from the clothing of the day before - at least not unless someone would creep up to him closely enough to see the brand tags. It was a habit of some kind, having more or less the same combination of clothes more than once so he wouldn’t need to waste a lot of his non existent time in picking things out.

To his surprise though, as he stepped back into the living/dining room area.. Xichen was already in the process of putting the silverware and all in place while the toddler sat on the ground, playing with little fairy… and one of his many plushies that wasn’t really meant to get chewed on by a pup - what a pain.. but how could one be mad at the boy really.

,,Food will be ready in the next few minutes.”

,,You know what that means, A-Ling?”

Rulan looked up from one adult to the other with quite the massive pout forming on those tiny lips of his before saying in a manner matching to his age.

,,Washing my hands? - Will you help me, JiuJiu?”

There was a pause in Rulans words because he waited to see if he was right with once again staring at the adults like they were the most important and wise beings to have ever existed - Okay, that was heartmelting.

,,Oh, now you want my attention again? Well, come here, brat.”

Wanyin replied, playfully in his stiff way, as he already leaned down to pick his nephew up with an over-acted groan to make it seem as if the boy was far, far too heavy.

They then stood there like that for a few seconds, the kindergarten owner smiling all sweetly at them before he turned - Did he have to be so stubborn? Wanyin questioned himself and before he knew it he had already spoken up in a tone as if he.. wanted to say something, logically.

,,Huan?”

,,Mh?”

Xichen replied with a hum,.. but great, as the guy turned halfway back around all the younger adult could do was let his gaze flicker back and forth, jaw working - making it more noticeable that whatever words he felt the need to say were stuck in his throat.

,,I understand and.. it’s okay.”

There was so much reassurance and understanding in the taller males tone, mirrored in his little smile and those dark eyes of his before he turned and walked away that.. honestly, Wanyin felt naked, as if the stranger had some ability to see right through him, maybe straight into his soul. It was off-putting, so much so that he stood there for long enough all frozen in place that his nephew let out an unsatisfied, running out of patience noise.

,,Sorry, sorry."

Wanyin gently shushed the toddler before turning and walking off back to the bath.

~💙~

They had all sat down only minutes after the last situation had unfolded.. and this time, it was weirdly silent at the dining table. Wanyin wasn’t good with words outside of work and his toddler was far too excited about his “part-time caretaker” still being there to give him all that much attention.

The meal Xichen had prepared was chinese curry - again, two separate portions had been made with adjustments matching to their ages and tastes - and it honestly tasted better than anything the younger one could come up with.

Just like during the last two nights, however, the spice of the dish only caused Wanyin’s fever to further sky-rocket and it didn’t take many spoons full of food before he was.. somewhat alarmingly red in the face and once again dripping with sweat - how erotic.

,,Do you want me to get you a glass of milk or a towel?”

,,I have my own two feet to walk with if I need-...”

Clenching his free hand into a fist and gritting his teeth Wanyin stopped himself from saying another word that would make him appear any more like a mannerless asshole. After momentarily closing his eyes he let out a heavy breath - Why did the care of the kindergarten owner always tip him over the edge?

Oh, right. He couldn’t take care coming from anyone but his sister as anything but a joke. His extreme sense of having to be perfect with each move he made making it impossible for him to see such words and actions as anything but the “giver” looking down on him - feeling superior.

,,I wasn’t trying to-”

,,I could need a-”

In a strange turn of fate.. at the moment where Wanyin felt like he should give in, to make up for his behaviour - at first he interrupted Xichen and he himself was interrupted by a semi-loud noise.. There was a feeling settling into his stomach that that was a sign from above or below that “No, that’s not what you’re supposed to do” and.. it made him space out so much that it took for his nephew to speak up for the younger adult to come back around.

,,Jiujiu’s phone.”

,,Not just any phone, it’s my work related one. Don’t make trouble, I’ll only be taking a few minutes - okay?”

,,Okay.~”

The toddler cheered after initially giving his uncle the sad puppy eyes and with that.. Wanyin was already up and gone, suddenly wearing a far more professionally serious expression that caught the others attention.

~💙~

,,A-Ling?”

,,Mh?”

,,Does your jiujiu work a lot?”

Was it appropriate to ask a toddler that? Likely no, yet.. what other option did he really have? It wasn’t much of a surprise that Rulan swung his legs back and forth on his chair - clearly trying to even think of what Xichen meant before his eyes suddenly widened. Did the boy know what was going on or did he simply reply based on the similarity in words he was able to recall? Who knew.

,,Mommy says that.. a lot..”

,,I see, now be a good boy and eat up.~”

Completely unaware of how serious of a topic that was, the toddler grinned from ear to ear once he got praised and stuffed his little mouth with another load of food.

~💙~

“Isn’t he taking too long?”

Well, as if Wanyin had read his thoughts he promptly appeared with his phone tugged between his ear and shoulder, laptop in hand and expression even more serious and now also troubled.

,,He messed up? How?”

The younger one asked into the phone as he sat down on the couch, propping up the laptop on the couch table and quite obviously starting it a moment later.

,,E-Mail? I haven’t had my laptop on since thursday so give me a moment, Laoban.”

It wasn’t like Xichen to eavesdrop but.. sitting 4 feet apart, there wasn’t much he could do and so he tried to keep the toddler under control while occasionally glancing at Wanyin who seemed to be getting closer and closer to some sort of mental crisis with all his nose bridge rubbing and all other matching signs for distress.

,,Let me just put you on speaker, Laoban.”

,,Are you alone, Xiangli?”

,,No.. No, I have my nephew here - We were in the middle of eating when you called.”

Wanyin said to a clearly older man on the phone - from the honorifics used Xichen gathered that Wanyin must be the second in command of the callers.. office? Company? Either way, at that point in the conversation his surprised look was countered with a warning like glare of Wanyin and so.. he just nodded before giving the toddler a sign to be silent as well.

,,I apologize for interrupting in your free time but-”

,,Shit, where did this guy have his head while working on that?!”

Despite the clear seriousness of the situation there was now loud and deep laughter coming from the other end of the line followed by a few words mixed into the aftermath of it.

,,Child proof cursing, I see.. You’re definitely one entertaining young man. If he’s not able to understand a simple english curse like that, may i be right to assume that he’s rather young?”

,,3 years, 5 months, 9 days and a little less than 16 hours to be exact.”

There was once more the deep laughter coming from the other end of the line as Wanyin responded without even taking his eyes away from the laptop screen.

,,You’re definitely something, Jiang Cheng. It’s no wonder my company has been growing so much ever since you joined our team.”

,,It’s an honor Laoban, yet you’re being too nice. I am-”

,,Simply doing my job, correct? It is still not wrong to give a few words of praise and appreciation every so often - especially if they are as true as when it comes to your diligence with work.”

,,Do you want me to redo his presentation, Laoban?”

,,Going straight back to professionalism and work.. Well, I can’t blame you with such a young child there. I’ll try to make it short since I know they can be quite a handful at times.”

There was a pause in the older mans speech that Wanyin used to get up from the couch and walk back to the dining table to sit down with the phone getting put on an empty chair.

,,I’m afraid I need to ask you to redo the presentation. I know you’re busy and sick as well yet we need those materials ready and set on monday 10am. I thought Zhou had understood after you explained everything to him but..”

,,Understood, Laoban.”

,,Just drop the materials off on monday and then you can go back home. You’ve helped the company grow so much, it’s just the new worker that need to be properly trained still.”

,,Laoban, I apologise but I’m afraid I need to end the call now since my nephew is just acting out.”

,,Oh, I understood. I’m sorry for keeping you on the phone for so long. Please feel free to see a doctor on monday in case you aren’t feeling any better until then. I hope you’ll regardless still have a good time with your nephew.. now, excuse me.”

And with that the call ended.. and it was quite noticeable that Wanyin was mentally ready to bury his face in his food.

~💙~

,,Jiujiu?"

,,Mh? What's wrong?"

,,Can I go play?"

Xichen watched the younger adult with critical eyes. It was anything but hard to take in that Wanyin wasn't there at all - seeming as if he suddenly felt even worse than before, maybe exhaustion caused by simply knowing what would be going on from there on.

To his surprise, Wanyin's gaze flickered over to him and the taller one instinctively understood what was being said.. without being said as he cleared his throat and responded.

,,First, how do you properly ask that, A-Ling?"

,,Mmh.. Can I go and play, please?"

,,That wasn't all that hard now, was it?"

The boy shook his head, admitting it and as Xichen leaned forward to stroke ever so gently over the toddler's cheek there was the childish grin forming on said ones face again.

,,What else?"

,,The food was GREAT! Thank you, Huan-ge!~"

The boy beamed with joy at the kindergarten owner before giving his uncle the same grin as all of his body was already all jittery with energy and excitement. Letting out a sigh Wanyin then shook his head to the side as he gave in.

,,Alright, go and play with the pup already."

With that the toddler was already up and gone in a flash..


	3. Chapter 3

Only seconds after Rulan had run off he could be heard, cheerfully calling out to his pup as if he hadn't seen her in a decade.

The bit of joy Xichen had felt though vanished fast as he looked over to see the other with his forehead resting in the palm of his left hand - the only good thing was that his jaw was moving so he at least seemed to.. either have some appetite left or he simply ate because he was human and needed to.

At the end Xichen let it all slide for a minute - maybe some longer - before speaking up as he reached out to fill his bowl with some more curry.

,,It might not be my place to interfere but.. it cannot be that bad."

,,Don't underestimate this guys level of idiocy. He managed to get his own name wrong."

Well, the spoon full of food that he had been about to put into his mouth came to a rather abrupt hold in front of his lips. Xichen.. couldn't believe his own ears and he struggled even more with trying to refrain from asking if it was a complicated name at least. Putting the spoon back down momentarily he asked.. or tried to ask as casually as he could in a matching tone.

,,What are you going to do now?"

,,I'll take an antipyretic, entertain A-Ling until he's asleep and then I'll work until 3 or so."

That was as far as Wanyin's pride let him go when it came to budging an inch into a more humane direction.. And to be frank, that already left a bitter taste in his mouth.

It also surprised Xichen, but not enough to not worry and be completely against the idea a second or so later. Either way, they spend the next 10 minutes eating in awkward silence.

~💙~

,,You should eat some more."

Biting down the urge to remind the kindergarten owner of the fact that he had two parents already and didn't need another one.. Wanyin replied in his slightly arrogant businessmen tone - so much to him wanting to behave better.. wow, had that worked.

,,I only ate out of respect and to not screw my stomach over with the pills. It wasn't bad but I don't have much of an appetite."

Letting out a soft breath, the taller one of them leaned back - wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. How should he go about dealing with that guy? Should he really just leave and call Mrs. Jiang? Or.. battle fire with fire?

,,Can I see the basic layout of the presentation? You can blur out the numbers and names if you wish."

Fire with fire it is.

Unsurprisingly, as he stared right back at the younger male Wanyin was looking at him with a raised brow - as if to question his capability. A moment later, however, Wanyin's lips curved into a smirk that was around as dark as the aura that spread around him.

,,Sure. Let's clean up and make a coffee first because it can take a while."

"That is in case you have any clue", there was no need for the smaller male to say those words since the way he spoke revealed his intentions as much as that glimmer that went through his almond coloured eyes.

,,I'll take one as well."

Fire with fire it is. Xichen thought yet again as he got up with - for his standards - a rather indifferent expression and tone while grabbing one of the pots that was still half full of curry. As the taller one turned - for only the briefest of moments Wanyin’s smirk widened.. That seemed to actually still turn out rather interesting if this sweets loving guy wanted some bitter coffee.

~💙~

After around 10 minutes they had gathered around the laptop. Before that Wanyin had prepared the coffee - extra bitter and strong, like his soul some might say - and then he looked after his nephew while the other excused himself to the bathroom.

,,Before I read it, what was the presentation for?”

,,Product proposal - one for a new medical device, to be more specific.”

,,Extra tough, I see.. and that job for someone who’s new to all of this?”

Xichen was already leaning forward to have a better view on the screen as he said those lines.. and glancing at the younger one, of course said person had to roll his eyes at him.

,,He’s not entirely new to it. It’s his first time actually working but he’s had such procedures as trials in university and he didn’t go to a bad one either, so really - one should be allowed to expect him to pull it off after a 4 hour briefing to top it off.”

,,If you were that harsh to him during the briefing I’m not surprised that the nervousness got the best of him.”

Wanyin’s initial urge to just strangle the kindergarten owner this time for real only faded as his glare landed on Xichen.. who actually stared at the screen and scrolled around with all of his attention on that - which made it possible that he hadn’t actually thought of what he said. That was also somewhat more likely with his character and.. as little as he liked to admit: He was the last to whine about how someone in the middle of an extreme focus session talked.

It was a strange setting to say the least - the younger one dressed in his semi formal clothing while the other sat there in sportswear. The only good thing was that Xichen took up so much space in front of the screen that Wanyin didn’t need to look at the mess straight away again - given the excuse that they’d need to be way too close for comfort then.

,,What was your first impression?”

,,Completely redoing it is the only way to save that potential deal.”

,,I agree. Despite it being noticeable that he tried, this is nothing you can present even to a teacher or professor - at least not if you have the intention of getting a degree.”

Maybe he was getting paranoid, but something about Xichen seemed to have switched since the toddler had left. He was.. far more serious, a different kind of concentrated to when he entertained a young child.. Wanyin didn’t realize that he was staring at the other until Xichen put down his cup, said something more and then looked at him - waiting for a response of some kind.

,,The important points he wants to bring across aren’t highlighted and clear enough. There aren’t enough pages, the spaces and font aren’t catching either. He also entirely forgot the basic structure of a presentation and pictures to further catch the eye of the potential producer or seller of the product.”

,,Mh.”

,,Are you listening?”

,,If I wouldn’t be listening I wouldn’t have offered to hear you out - I’m neither that disrespectful nor do I have that much free time, as you can clearly see.”

By now Wanyin began to question how much patience the other had because frankly putting he would've poured the hot coffee over his head already before it was even brewed.

,,What would your strategy be?"

,,You wouldn't be truly interested in the opinion of a complete layman now, would you?"

,,I wouldn't."

"If that would be the case", as bad as the younger one was at talking.. he was rather good at making things clear without saying most out loud. To add to that, the way he narrowed his eyes at Xichen who instinctively went on to act oblivious and innocent made it just more clear.

,,I'm not a professional in that field.. yet I would likely turn it into at least 28 pages, not counting the handouts."

,,Mmh, I see."

A thing Xichen could see was that the smaller ones smirk grew even wider - to the point that a pearly-white, sharp looking tooth made an appearance. Ignoring all the vibes he got from Wanyin, the kindergarten owner drowned the remaining bits of his coffee before getting up and fixing his clothes.

,,Running away now?”

,,Actually.. I was just going to explain that you have two options now, Jiang Houbei.”

“It’s only fighting fire with fire, Huan - you shouldn’t feel satisfaction from his expression faltering..” Xichen tried to remind himself.. but it was a little hard.. seeing the others expression go from pure boastfulness as he thought he won, to confusion and lastly agitation as it all - once again - didn’t go his way.

,,That sounds like you’re blackmailing me.”

,,Yes and no. With my job, knowing your condition and what you’re planning to do the next two days while you have a child around.. I’m afraid I have to act this way.”

,,And which way would that be, Lan Huan.”

Wanyin felt even more irritated by the softness of a heavy breath the kindergarten owner let out.. it really didn’t seem like he wanted to behave this way.. well, too late for that.

,,Either you’ll let me help with your work or I will be forced to notify A-Ling’s parents - or, since I know some of the circumstances, someone else who’d be able to look after either, or better, both of you.”

,,I see nothing that you would gain from that.. or is it mayhaps a case of you having nothing better to do?”

Wanyin asked all provocatively as he leaned back against the couch, one leg resting over the other and chin between his fingers. He wasn’t quite sure if he should laugh or not but this guy probably had some interesting things to say still and somehow.. the one trapped in a grey, boring world felt entertained by it all.

,,Nothing better to do than making sure two people stay safe and healthy? No, I don’t have anything more important on my to-do list.”

There was it again..This hint in Wanyin’s light colored eyes that gave away there was a part of him that didn’t understand anything as well as that he didn’t trust that a stranger could mean something good. That there was more to the world than dark grey clouds hovering over distrust and a boring everyday routine.. Xichen, however, made sure to keep the eye contact despite the others vulnerability being there as fast as it was gone before the thick foul-mouthed, arrogant and raging facade took him back over.

They remained like that in silence for a while before..

,,Alright.”

Wanyin then finally said as he rose from the couch - unable to not spot the doubt in the taller males eyes this time.

,,You’re cooking is edible and Jin Ling seems to treasure you. I have no one who’d actually take care of him properly and I’m aware that my voice will likely be gone in an hour if I have to keep on talking to him myself.”

,,I’ll be back in an hour then. Tell A-Ling that as well.”

Xichen said while walking towards the door - He knew that if he’d give the younger one too much time he’d overthink his decision and he wasn’t going to give him that time. That being said, grabbing his sports bag, jacket and keys he had already stepped out of the first security door.

~💙~

,,JiuJiu..?”

,,What’s wrong?”

,,Did you make Huan-Ge mad..?”

Wanyin was still standing there, smirking at the door, as within half a minute his nephew already made an appearance - accompanied by a plush dog and Little Fairy. Crouching down, Wanyin reassured the boy as honestly as he could.. even though he was rather unsure.

,,He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

,,Are you sure..?”

So.. how do you explain to a toddler that you provoked one another so much that you were actually pretty sure of it? Or that the kindergarten owner didn’t seem to be the type to just give up either - not that Wanyin at this moment in time believed in those alleged good and pure intentions.

,,You know, I’m not feeling well and I have work - so he’ll come back to look after you, alright?”

The little one didn’t appear to believe him all that much.. but there were weapons against that: Weapon one being a hot chocolate with a bunch of marshmallows and the other cuddles and playtime. Wanyin could already see his voice walk out the door Xichen had just left through.

Half an hour passed, half a hot chocolate was gone and Wanyin’s voice was barely holding on now as well due to all the snarling he acted out as he “attacked” the toddler with the dog plush while.. the actual pup stared at them like they’d lost each the last braincell they had left..

And only then did something feel off to him - the one that was supposed to be the mature and clever uncle.. Hadn’t the plan been to get rid of the kindergarten owner once and for all as fast as possible? Shit.. Where the hell had his mind been?

~💙~

It wasn’t until he sat down in his old mustang, sports bag thrown onto the passenger seat that.. Xichen let out a heavy breath as he let his head sink against the steering wheel.

Despite the fact that he had actually slept well - the oversized, too expensive for the world bed was really quite comfortable and.. it hadn’t felt all that bad to sleep beside someone for the first time in years, especially with the way the younger one had clung to him all throughout the night..

How could it be that this guy that was such an adorable, clingy one during sleep was such a tiring, stingy fellow during the day?

Xichen didn’t understand the mathematics behind that. The only thing he understood was that he already felt drained and it would only get worse from now on.. How could a grown up be harder to handle than a bunch of toddler and babies?

Letting out a whining noise he sat back up, strapped himself into his safety belt and put the key into the ignition. With that he made his way home to his apartment where really.. there was nothing waiting for him apart from a few plants and a bunch of sweets of which he ate quite the amount in hopes to feel better afterwards - it wasn’t a complete success.

,,See the positive side, Huan… he really loves his nephew and A-Ling is a sweet boy.. the pup is also adorable.. it’s not their fault that a certain someone is a prick during the day..”

Xichen mumbled to himself while grabbing his bags and keys before leaving his apartment to.. head back to the troublemaker - and with that he didn’t mean the toddler for sure.

~💙~

It wasn’t until he was back at the overly secured building that Xichen questioned if he’d actually be let back in.. Earlier, he had had both the key and the code he needed, but right now he didn’t even have the key he needed to get into the right floor..

,,Should I call Huaisang or ring first..”

Well, Xichen decided to not abandon his manners straight away as he already reached out and pressed the bell..

Nothing.

Not that he had abandonment issues but right now he did feel slightly like a dog left on the road. He waited a minute, then rang the bell again.. and there was it, the loud buzzing noise - for such a modern, luxurious building it really had the oldest of “door opening” sounds.

Other than the last time, now he had come through the main entrance of the building - Other than last time he didn’t have much distraction.. Either way, he could swear that the elevator last time and this time were two different ones because.. There was not a single floor that could be accessed without a key, yet the elevator began moving all on its own once he had stepped inside and the doors closed.

He wasn’t much of a scaredy cat either - but that, to be honest, was kinda creepy.

,,If I wouldn’t know it better I’d think that you live in your car and you didn’t need to drive anywhere at all.”

“Just breath.. breath and stay calm Huan..” Xichen soothed himself as after a bit over a minute when the elevator doors flung open he was already greeted.. by the others unbearable character. Letting out a soft breath, he walked past the younger one that was surprisingly nice enough to hold the door open for him.

,,I don’t live that far away and my apartment is well organised.” The older one replied casually and calmly while putting down his bags beside the couch that his untouched bedding was still laying on… before he turned with a raised brow.

,,Where’s A-Ling?”

,,He fell asleep while playing so I put him to bed for a nap..”

,,What?”

There was it again, that smirk accompanied by this strange dark vibe.. Something about it didn’t sit well with the kindergarten owner, yet he also felt it in his gut that Wanyin was more talk and act then turning anything into reality. He was an actor that had fooled himself into believing the role he played was his true self - quite sad, in Xichen’s eyes.

,,Nothing, I could see your face though as you rang the doorbell - as well as in the elevator.”

,,How nice of you to let me stand outside and ring twice.”

,,Are you really not curious as to how the elevator system works?”

,,I’m not - because I can gather from the way you stand and talk that you’re about to tell me to further display your status and power. If you ask me, if you’re willing to go that far for security purposes maybe you should get yourself a capable team of bodyguards.”

Xichen replied calmly and casually while pulling a few things out of a more stable and expensive looking bag. He knew that not reacting or getting upset over the others behaviour was the only way to deal with the strange sort of shenanigans..

And he was perfectly right.. because Wanyin had no idea on how to deal with the fact that pretty much no matter what he did he couldn’t mess with the other. The older one always remained calm, patient and even respectful - Wanyin had no experience with such reactions and it didn’t make it better that he noticed everything he said was getting heard and still..

He was running out of ideas and he didn’t like that at all.. so.. as mature as he was, Wanyin simply stood there with arms crossed in front of his chest, not saying another word as he death glared at the.. Was that guy possibly an alien? Maybe. At least - for sure - a completely different species than him or anyone he knew.

,,If I’d need to guess - and I know you want me to guess and fail.. I would say that behind the key holder there’s the elevator system. Looking at the fact that usually you can only enter with a key, I suppose that there’s a camera that allows you to check who wants to come in and you can use the control system according to it.” Xichen said as he stood back upright with a data/computer projector in his hand before adding a last word, all while making sure to keep the eye contact going. ,,Correct?”

,,For a kindergarten owner you definitely know a few things.”

,,One or two.”

Xichen gave back with a shrug - and this time it seemed to have worked enough to make the tiniest of scratches into the younger males facade because.. Wanyin shook his head, smirked and even went as far as to chuckle. The way to some people was through their stomach, for the rich boy though it seemed like he had to have someone on “his level” to ease up a little around.. whatever that meant, Xichen was still in the process of figuring that out.


	4. Chapter 4

,,Can I use your shower?"

,,You sound more and more like a homeless one."

,,If I would've known A-Ling would be asleep I'd have showered in my apartment. Now stop talking or you'll be mute soon."

In all honesty, Xichen was at a point where he wouldn't mind it all that much if the other would be. The younger one was still as arrogant, even chuckled after teasing him slightly below the belt - yet again.

,,Alright. Get your stuff and follow me."

Wanyin replied, self-sufficient smirk still playing on his lips as he watched how the older Male grabbed one of his bags and then he escorted him to a just as luxurious looking guest bathroom.

,,Do you want something to drink?"

,,I'll just take a water, still or not doesn't matter to me."

,,Okay."

,,Are you going to stay?"

,,Why, wouldn't that bother you?"

,,I've been in the soccer club for years, showering in front of men isn't my weak point. I only asked because you kept standing there, however."

Which was true, once they had arrived at the bathroom Wanyin had leaned against the door frame - watching how Xichen went about opening his clothing bag.. It was just another one of those "dominance games", the older one knew that.. but after he counterattacked the other raised a brow before turning and leaving without saying another word.

So.. that's how far this guys provocation went? There had been teenage boys that had more and longer lasting guts than the office worker - Xichen thought to himself as he picked out some comfy clothing before getting undressed and inside the shower.

~💙~

,,Do you usually go through the personal belongings of others?"

It was a little bit embarrassing to be caught with another man's sweater in his hands, standing there like some pervert - Wanyin had to admit as much.. whatever, nothing would fix that situation anymore anyway.

,,I was searching the wire for the projector, to be precise."

There the older one went, giving him the in suspicion raised brow.. understandably.. given that the half naked one managed to find said cable right below where the oversized sweater had been. It didn't look good for Jiang Wanyin, who regardless played all cool and composed as Xichen held out the cable.. a few seconds into the awkward moment the smaller Male understood it was likely supposed to be a cable/sweater exchange.

Acting like he hadn't just turned himself into a huge idiot, the younger one gave the other the sweater - and it was massively oversized, so light blue in color it almost appeared shimmering white. It was too plain for Xichen, but the one that wore nothing but suits or dark colors didn't have much to any right to judge or speak up.

,,I'd imagined you would rather use an excuse such as "Whatever there is in my home is mine", if I'm allowed to be that frank."

,,I put your water on the table..”

He hadn’t struggled with all that many things in life.. but right there and then Wanyin struggled with two things. Number one being that he had to hold in the urge to ask if they really hadn’t met before - number two that as bad as it was he had actually thought about using exactly those words, only having decided against it within the last second. That said, clearing his throat he turned as soon as he had spoken up - going about further inspecting the projector.

Letting out another soft breath Xichen ignored the water and instead fixed his clothing some further before eventually pulling his laptop out of the “electronics” bag - a makeshift one at that.

,,Should I be concerned about you taking part in illegal activities?”

,,Why?”

,,A kindergarten owner with the newest and most expensive of electronic devices. Apart from that all your clothes are from designer brands.”

,,Actually.. I’m part of the triad. I’m just hiding from the legal system with my kindergarten as cover.”

Xichen responded in such a dry tone that he surprised himself with it. They had both sat down on the couch at this point, a few feet apart with the older one opening his laptop and starting it.. and.. well, the silence going out from Wanyin was telling.

,,You should see your face right now!~”

The older one blurted out as he finally couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore and the way the others expression went minimally from surprise to a new type of death glare didn’t aid much in calming him down. In truth he only laughed harder the more upset the younger male looked to the extent where he tried to muffle it with covering his mouth with his hand.

,,Being able to lie like that is definitely an ability of sorts.”

,,You’re the first person to believe a lie I told!” The more Xichen said, the more Wanyin gave him a suspicious, doubtful look.. which again only prompted him to say more in the midst of his laughing fit that gave the younger one the feeling that he was being played and dumb enough to fall for it. ,,I always hear how terrible of a liar I am because of how unnaturally cold I turn out when I lie.”

Thinking about it that way.. He was only used to having such people around him, the best of liar that can say anything and everything with a straight face - taking his mother's endless claims about not loving his father for example. Or the countless businessmen and rich kids..

,,You have a peculiar sense of humor."

,,I apologize. Either way, I can assure you that each item I have on me is legally purchased."

,,I see.."

There wasn't more than one brain cell needed to know or get that Wanyin didn't trust the others words.. at all. Xichen then left it with a shrug and for a few minutes there was nothing but silence between them during which the younger one took some sips of his coffee.

,,I need your wifi password still and then I think it would be the easiest if you either tell me what format you want to use or even easier if you just set it up and we work on the files simultaneously later.”

,,We’ll need to wait with setting up the projector still anyway, a toddler and such a huge screen isn’t the best of combinations.”

,,Funny that you bring that up, that’s actually why I have the projector - for movies we sometimes watch in the kindergarten.”

,,It still baffles me that you have such expensive high-tech equipment for a kindergarten.”

,,There’s more to me having this equipment as well as to owning a kindergarten.”

They kept talking casually in between of Xichen setting up his laptop and him typing in the wifi password the other showed him on his phone. During his last sentence the older one then put his laptop in front of the office worker so they could proceed as they had just discussed. However, unsurprisingly Wanyin didn’t simply remain silent and instead pushed the other for answers - clearly focused on the task at hand as well as doubting how much of a workload there could be.

,,Is that so?”

,,I’m the owner, the sole one at that. I have to make sure taxes, payment and so forth are properly done and in time. On top of that we’re more often than not those that know the children the best, so we are the ones with the responsibility to notice if the childs development is running smoothly.. There’s also the daily plans, food and possible allergies, other issues a child can have from birth but also preparing them for school, etc.”

,,It must be troublesome to notice that something isn’t right with a brat and having to inform the one in custody of them about it.”

,,I wasn’t put in a situation where I was confronted with that yet, but they are small children - accidents happen and that’s also another matter. You have to have the full trust of the parents and at the same time luck to not have a client that is seeking for legal casualties only.”

,,I know those types of parents and brats. I'll likely never understand, however, why someone would willingly and happily spend their lifes with the whaling, vomit and faeces of the children of strangers."

,,That's because of something I haven't yet explained or mentioned.. More than anything you need the trust of the children, because they more than anyone need the protection, care and attention of us. Many.. Most children spend barely any time with their parents anymore due to the workloads we all have, the situations at home grow worse - little to no parents even know their child any longer.. I.. I might not do this job for all my life, but for now and for as long as I'll be able to I want to have that role. A position in the lifes of those that aren't able to protect, or speak for themselves.. being the spokesperson for them, the one that keeps their parents or caregivers updated so that those I have under my wing will not have to feel like their caretaker already don't know them now..-"

Xichen stopped himself from saying more, smiling a little awkwardly as he looked down at his fingers that were intertwined with his own before he eventually spoke up again - tone a little lower, less confident, almost shy.

,,I'm sorry, I got a little lost when it comes to talking there. I shouldn't have tried to push my way of thinking or my reasoning onto you with explaining."

,,It’s okay. Seeing it from that perspective I think I was looking down on your choice as well as work. Also, in its own way I have to admit that it’s admirable to be that self-less.. Which doesn’t mean it’s not idiotic at the same time given all the risks and being aware of them yet regardlessly choosing this path.”

Wanyin replied while typing and formatting away on the laptop.. and it was all good and fine until something strange happened. At some point their eyes met and for once the younger one wasn’t being a total prick.. the air around them felt all tingly, Wanyin’s tone got lower and… gazes began to flicker up and down one anothers eyes and lips, an at least a minute long back and forth.

,,A-Cheng, are you here? Sorry for not-” Well, Huaisang came in again and as soon as he did he was met by a totally awkward duo sitting on the couch looking at him with those “Nothing happened”, far too attentive looks that ultimately caused whatever else he had been about to say to remain stuck in his throat. Glancing around the two on the couch a few times, one foot still pretty much in the air from the step he had been about to take.. He couldn’t help himself, understandably.

,,Did I interrupt you during something?~”

,,Work, yeh. What do you want?”

,,So.. Huan-Ge, you moved in already?~”

,,A-Sang, please, for goodness sake..”

,,That he’s here still is your fault, Huaisang. Now what do you want?”

Huaisang kept chirping his words, Wanyin was annoyed and Xichen more or less begging for mercy. It wasn’t like they had given in to the strange pull, they hadn’t even leaned closer to one another.. they had just stared, longingly and with urge but.. what was there to it really? All just innocent and friendly… Huaisang wasn’t buying any of it before they even had the chance to make up excuses.

,,I see.. Well, I wanted to see if you were alive still and ask if I should go out with Little Fairy-”

,,And you barged in to ask that because we live in the stone age where no phones etc exist.”

Wanyin gave back in a dry tone but Huaisang already had the next counter for that attack ready - how good it could be to have lived most of his life that way, getting out of tricky situations with his brother like that.

,,I was in the area, could’ve been that you fainted again.”

Rubbing his brows of which one twitched, Wanyin gestured with his hand into Xichen’s direction - asking him to get rid of their friend in some way.

,,It would be good if you could go out in the evening, I’ll take the night walk.”

,,Alright then!~ I’ll be back in two hours and you two.. safety first.~~”

~💙~

,,He’s the type of friend where you can’t help but think the parents should’ve saved the world from such a nuisance with spending the night of his conception outside.”

The younger one said in between of letting out a heavy breath as soon as the door shut behind Huaisang again.. Xichen neither dared to agree nor did he feel like disagreeing. However, once that situation had left their systems they only felt more awkward remembering their very own little moment from before.. and the only way to save it was with one awkwardly asking the other if he wanted another drink and then spreading into two different directions - how mature.

~💙~

,,JiuJiu..?”

,,No, it’s me..”

Xichen soothed the toddler that was rubbing the sand of his dreams out of his eyes as he stepped closer to the - surprisingly - not dog themed bed before crouching down beside it.

,,Huan-ge?”

,,Mmh, I’m back - as promised. Have you slept well, A-Ling?~”

,,Still tired.. and thirsty..”

The boy was so adorable that Xichen couldn’t refrain from smiling the fondest one after letting out a soft chuckle.. and as soon as he stretched out his arms the toddler had seemingly forgotten about all tiredness, given how fast he was back at clinging to him like a little ape.

,,What would you like to drink?~”

,,Hot chocolate!~”

,,We’ll need to ask your jiujiu about that - and you know how to ask properly, right?”

Rulan nodded quickly a few times and so the kindergarten owner got up and they were followed into the kitchen by the pup as well.

,,Now ask him."

,,Jiujiu.. Can I have a hot chocolate.. please?"

,,You barely got your eyes open and you already want more sugar?"

,,You don't need to look at me like that - I told him to ask you."

The toddler was sitting there on one of Xichens arms, staring at his uncle with huge eyes full of hope in the middle of the kitchen.. and Wanyin tried to but failed at shoving the responsibility over to the only other adult.

,,You can decide. I can make you one now but none later or you take a glass of milk now and a hot chocolate later."

,,... I'll take one later."

Rulan said with pouty lips which meant the discussion was successfully closed and so the second oldest of the round poured a glass of milk. Not without occasionally glancing over at the two that had bend down to play with as well as talk about.. or to the pup.

~~

From there on they pretty much spend the next two hours the same way as the day before. The adults kept their communication to the minimum needed when the boy wanted something from one or both of them. They took turns in accompanying him to the toilet or with making drinks..

And they were lucky enough that by the time the nuisance came back for the walk with Little Fairy the toddler was still wide awake and around - meaning Huaisang kept his teasing at least child friendly.

,,Do we need something still? If not I'd go out with him and A-Ling so he gets some fresh air."

,,We need milk still so just take A-Ling to the shop."

Who was the good liar now, huh? Xichen had seen that the other had a couple packs of milk left.. but hey, to be fair not having to listen to whatever Huaisang would likely say or try to ask.. The oldest didn't quite like lies but he could forgive that one.

,,Be a good kid."

,,Do I get a bonbon then?"

,,You're far too spoiled for your own good, lil one. Let's see how you behave first." Wanyin replied in a parental tone before turning to the other - ignoring the pout on his nephews face. ,,And you let him walk as well, don't just carry him around all the time."

,,I know how to handle a child.”

The oldest gave back rather smoothly before turning and getting ready to leave - that, however, hadn’t happened without the corners of his lips initially twitching, it was purely luck and self-control that he didn’t smirk. Why? Well, there was a certain urge to ask if the other was jealous.

,,What are you going to do while we’re gone?”

,,I’ll further prepare what we need for the presentation.”

,,Don’t be reckless with the pills.”

Wanyin knew that Xichen purposefully said those words just before the entrance door would fall shut behind him and the toddler that was all excited about the… unnecessary trip. As immature as it was, for a few seconds Wanyin simply stood there, death glaring at the poor door that had nothing to do with it all.


	5. Chapter 5

,,How are you and Huan-Ge doing?~ You looked all cozy and sweet with one another..~”

,,You must be blind because you’re not able to see I have better to do than take part in your useless, Wei Wuxian induced shenanigans.”

For once it was Huaisangs turn, who had just come back with little Fairy, to roll his eyes at Wanyin - not that said one had even bothered to look up from his laptop. Once he had given the pup a treat for - remotely - good behaviour the younger one then sank on the couch with a sigh.

,,Now, how are you two, really?”

,,How about I tell a certain someone that you’re flirting with the younger brother of the doctor he’s attracted to?”

,,No! Oh god, NO! Don’t tell my brother that I’m seeing A-Ning-”

Crap.. Crap, crap, crap - had he just stepped into such an obvious trap? With how dark Wanyin’s aura and smirk grew.. Yes, he had and now Huaisang went as red in the face as one possibly could.

,,So you’ve gone that far already? “Seeing each other”, doesn’t that sound too serious for the likes of you and Wei Wuxian?”

,,When are Huan-Ge and A-Ling coming back?”

It was amusing how fast the smaller one was to rise from the couch, looking around in a panic while fiddling with the leash he still carried around. Despite being almost as old as him, Wanyin couldn’t help but see Huaisang as a child, or if he had a nice day maybe a teen.

,,They are out, grocery shopping, so it can take a while. Even that all prim and proper one didn’t want to bear with you but feel free to sit back down if you wish.”

,,J-Just.. please, I’ll do whatever you want but don’t tell my brother-”

,,A coffee wouldn’t be bad.”

For once Huaisang obeyed the clear order without trying to bring Wei Wuxians usual “As black as your soul?” joke and only a few minutes later he put a cup with freshly brewed coffee down beside Wanyin.. before quite frankly making a run for it.

A few minutes more passed with Wanyin working on some final adjustments for the basic layout of the presentation before he got up to pour himself a glass of water.. and after glaring at both his collection of pills and the door like some lunatic.. he actually only took a reasonable variety and amount. One that wouldn’t make him pass out again… well, hopefully at least.

~💙~

By the time Xichen and the toddler came back pretty much everything was set up and ready. Food was on the table, laptops were prepared.. only the projector remained hidden, because a projector and a toddler were not a good combination - especially not right before having to eat and sleep.

From there on until Xichen brought the youngest to bed everything went.. oddly smoothly. Wanyin was sitting there in silence so his voice would get better at some point, while the other two were at it again with the toy cars once they had eaten.. Not that the adults had all that much to say to one another anyway.

The weirdness only started again when both of the adults found themselves sitting in the living room on the couch, together, not too close but given the circumstances really anything would be too close - wouldn’t it? And then.. Wanyin had to have a briefing with a stranger on his couch because he had caught a damn cold at the worst time possible. What a weekend.

,,Now that everything is prepared I think it might be best if you give me the needed material you have so far so I can get a basic idea about the project. Saves us the time of me asking what I could read in a few minutes.”

Xichen spoke up all professionally before any kind of awkward silence could gobble them down again.. and Wanyin did get up and disappear, only to reappear moments later with a cardboard box full of documents, basic samples, calculations, designs,.. Could the younger one refrain from trying to be a dick though? Not in this lifetime.

,,I doubt you’ll be able to read and remember all of that before the monday in a month comes around.”

,,Just drink your coffee and let me worry about that.”

Due to how unbothered Xichen seemed Wanyin momentarily lifted his hands in a “If you think so then go on” manner.. the feeling of victory he had though faded fast as he watched how the kindergarten owner read.. Not that he understood it because Xichen put a fingertip beside a line, stared and then his gaze and finger flew down the page before turning it over to the next.

At the end the taller one read 5 pages before it even sank into the others head that Xichen wasn’t messing around and playing a prank on him - He actually somehow managed to read like that, which didn’t mean that Wanyin believed at that point he actually took in any of it properly.

~💙~

,,If I may ask, what exactly was the job assigned to your trial coworker?”

Possible that half an hour had passed, maybe it was less or some more before Xichen closed the last folder on his lap while leaning back and speaking up.. Either way though, given that Wanyin had spend years working on this project it was nonetheless shocking that this stranger just came along and got a hang of it all in such a short period of time.

,,Nothing more than creating the presentation with the details I gave him. It might sound like I made him do something unachievable but it wasn’t anything but-”

,,Seeing how capable he is and simultaneously reducing the workload of superiors with more urgent and important tasks. Basic procedure.”

,,Exactly.”

Wanyin’s words caused the other to nod slowly, something about his expression giving away that he was either thinking of something or weighing it’s importance in his head.

,,It might be me reaching, yet is there a chance that this young man possibly heard who’s project that is? That he might’ve panicked due to that, since it is rather unusual for a second in command to have the first sketches and so forth of a project and not only more refined materials?”

,,Given how our boss ticks that does seem quite likely now that you point it out.”

Not that Xichen was surprised to hear the younger one admit that.. it was a revolutionary project for assistance in medical treatment and each last piece of paper was signed with Wanyin’s initials. It wasn’t hard to figure out that he was behind far more than just a good deal - there was some heart and passion above business purposes put in.

,,Anyway, the horse has already left the barn so let’s get to work.”

~💙~

Xichen wasn’t necessarily one to pry into other people’s business. He could gather this and that, even though he still had a lot to learn when it came to human interactions.. And when it came to the matter they began to work on after a short discussion to figure out who would fill in which part of the presentation.. Let’s just say he figured it had likely something to do with the scar on the younger ones chest.

It turned out as well that they weren’t bad at working together at all. They were fast, concentrated and only spoke when it was necessary. Here and there either of them would get up to brew another cup of coffee for each of them.

Around midnight they were then ripped out of their states because both toddler and pup appeared in the door frame.. Had they forgotten to take the dog on a walk? No, no.. they just misplaced the memory of having to do so.

That said, while Xichen rushed to put on his shoes and coat before putting Little Fairy on her leash, Wanyin in turn lifted up his nephew before momentarily disappearing with the boy into the bathroom. Turned out that the dog and the child even needed the toilet at around the same time.

,,You can take the key.”

Wanyin had walked back to the front door, half asleep toddler on his arm and.. it didn’t sink in really until he had walked back into his nephews bedroom and for Xichen when the fresh breeze of the night hit him resulting in him shivering that… One saying “I’ll be right back. A-Ling, be a good boy and sleep tight.” before placing a peck on little Rulans head to which both child and man let out a “got it” noise… was weirdly intimate..

What made it worse was that neither of them found it to be alarming until so much later.

~💙~

Even if he was only gone for 20 minutes or so, by the time the taller male came back he wasn’t sure if the silence was a bad sign or not. That changed though as once Little Fairy had gotten her treat and he turned, he spotted the youngster sitting on the couch, bopping his leg up and down with his gaze fixed on thin air - that was how it seemed at least.

,,Jiang Cheng?”

,,Was she a good girl?”

,,Yes, she was.. but.. that’s not what’s concerning me right now.. Did something happen?”

,,Nothing, let’s just get back to work.”

As suspicious as Xichen was at this point, he pretty much had gotten the gist that if the other didn’t react he likely wouldn’t react even if it would cost his life. Not like he didn’t have any pride in his bones, but shouldn’t there be a limit to everything?

Talking about limit, it took less than an hour after they had gathered in front of their laptops before the younger one then reached his. It was a good thing that Xichen hadn’t unlearnt how to type without actually looking much to at all at the keyboard or what he was writing..

Why? Because even as the others breathing grew more and more audible and sooner or later even the bopping of one of his legs couldn’t cover up anymore that he was sweating yet shaking at the same time like a leaf in the wind.

,,You should go and rest. It’s one thing and alright if you’re not listening to me, but at least listening to your own body should be possible.”

,,It’s nothing.”

Honestly, thinking about it.. if he’d just have a little more of a temper like that of Mingjue, instead of pulling out his phone, swiping and typing a few times before placing it provocatively in between of them with Jiang Yanli’s number ready to be dialled.. He’d likely have threatened to shove a thermometer or worse in at least one opening of the office workers body.

Glancing down, Wanyin gritted his teeth before trying again - not that his voice sounded more and more strained again as well.. absolutely not.

,,It’s just a bit of chills and fever.”

,,I’ll just see if Mrs. Jiang thinks the same way as she would be aware of a condition bettering only to worsen that much is because one puts too much strain on their sick physique.”

,,Fucking blackmail method using asshole.”

Wanyin cursed as he forced his laptop shut without even bothering to turn it off before he.. quite literally got up and stormed off.

Running his hand over his face, for a few minutes at least, Xichen sat there occasionally sighing to himself but more often than that did he end up shaking his head in half a speechless, half at a loss manner.

That night was spent in different rooms.. Fighting against his own level of tiredness Wanyin rolled around for an hour or so glaring and silently cursing at anything and everything.. It wasn’t like Xichen didn’t check on the troublemaker here and there, yet once he had finished the presentation the others would see on a projector, as well as the handouts and the speech for the one leading the presentation there was neither much time left for him to sleep nor did he feel much like getting any at all. At the end he did lay down, but he didn’t do anything else other than silently staring at the ceiling - quite similarly to what Wanyin had done hours prior without him knowing.

There was one thought they had as well about the other: Why on earth did this guy have to be so troublesome?? And childish.. and.. AND..


	6. Chapter 6

Monday’s..

Wanyin wasn’t quite the type to hate mondays, not that he liked any day all that much.. but that monday was an extraordinary special pain.

He had slept in for too long the day before again because neither Xichen nor his nephew bothered to wake him, so he rose once more with a start.

And to make it all worse.. the dog and kid had been fed and out, even bathed.. the food was prepared and on the table.. even the work was done.

Needless to say that Wanyin totally disliked that it was all done, all perfect, that he could be upset about nothing but the fact that while he hadn’t felt well that night at all.. he now had a perfectly prepared nest because someone else helped him due to his own pitiful condition.

God, how much he hated that.

The only good things were that once they had eaten, Xichen packed up his belongings after explaining he had to leave in order to prepare things for his own work. The other thing was that, even though Rulan didn’t take it too well, he felt remotely better and could now concentrate on playing with his nephew until the toddler had gone to bed.

The best thing was.. this guy was gone.

The worst thing was.. that he felt irritated as the “obvious discomfort” of having someone around who lightened the weight on his shoulders was gone. There was no one left to tell him to take care of the amount of pills he ate, or the amount of food he should consume for his own good, no one to cook, no one to.. There was just no one around and it pissed Wanyin off that he felt irritated about the absence and lack of all of that.

Had he gone mad? Had his brain not taken the fever of the past couple of days well?

That had to be it, it couldn’t be anything else.

It was just as irritating that everything after went straight back to normal, but his mind didn’t. He brought Rulan to the kindergarten, where Xichen was as always not the one to take over the children. He went to work to hold his presentation.. “His presentation” that was perfectly written from start to finish, handout to slideshow, by Xichen.. then he went home to go with the dog, went grocery shopping, prepared food, checked and replied to emails before getting his nephew again from the kindergarten.

And that was how the week went by.. their paths crossed and separated.

Wanyin worked from home, not willing to really go to a doctor - just as unwilling to infect his coworkers..

No text, no call, no ringing of his door bell.

That was exactly what he wanted, so why on earth was he so displeased, moody and dissatisfied?

~💙~

And why on earth was he now - almost two weeks later - sitting side by side with Xichen, with barely any space between them, at his sisters dining table?

In truth, Wanyin knew exactly how that happened and he kept repeating the story in his mind, unaware of the sentences that were getting spoken around him as he ate his food without tasting a thing.

The story goes like this:

Already on the monday following his successful meeting Yanli and Zixuan had returned from their anniversary trip.. Which meant on tuesday he brought Rulan to the kindergarten and the boys parents got him later on.

Not even a day later did Yanli ask him to come over on saturday to sunday for a meal, games, a few drinks getting shared between him and Zixuan.. In short, Wanyin had been coaxed into the situation, expecting news such as “We got to know as we were away that we’re “expecting” again”...

Sly as his sister is, however, pretty much as soon as he arrived at around 16pm, dressed overly casually.. a drink was already handed over to him, then the next, and another one..

Then there came the ringing of the door bell.. Nothing alarming at first, if it were the news he was expecting maybe it was Wei Wuxian, or even his parents, or those of Zixuan.

It wasn’t until Yanli opened the door and Xichen stepped in, dressed in casual yet formal wear with a gift bag in hand, that he realized he had been played. Played extremely well, given that he was too tipsy to get up and drive off.. played so well that he was sitting on the couch looking like just another young guy that didn’t know manners with his legs spread, beer in his hand, hair undone and doing whatever it wanted.

He only understood then as well why Rulan wasn’t there, why his sister wore one of her finest dresses and why Zixuan was handing him alcoholic beverages as if they were water.

Needless to say that, after initially freezing, while his sister and brother-in-law exchanged some words with Xichen he already began to death glare and fume.. which ultimately led to him taking his sister into the kitchen once the first best chance to do so came and after giving Xichen a short, cold-hearted nod as a greeting.

What came after was the logical flow of things. “What are you plotting?!”, followed by the explanation that his nephew had leaked the information which caused Yanli to feel pressured into inviting her brothers saviour for a self-made meal. Knowing Wanyin, she purposefully kept that to herself, made it impossible for him to run and that was it..

~💙~

Now, since god knows when, Wanyin was sitting there in silence with an expression colder than any type of ice could be. Not saying a word, eating as if it was his last meal on this planet, as if he was the only one in the room while those around him were chatting about whatever.

,,A-Cheng.”

,,A-Cheng?”

,,Jiang Cheng, stop acting all bratty and as if you haven’t been taught any manners. Lan Huan has asked you something!”

It wasn’t until the third time that his sister called out to him that Wanyin came back around with a furrow in his brows. He looked irritated, then glanced down - sure enough, Yanli had to go as far as to reach over the table to shake his arm and use a warning, parental like tone.

Great, as if the situation hadn’t been worse enough already.

,,I apologise, I’ve been thinking about something else.”

He didn’t like to lie to his sister, but once in a year, or all few, should be forgivable. That said, Yanli still sighed before leaning back and saying what she had said to him so many times already.

,,Is it work again? You’re working too much.”

,,Laopo, you know how life is.. and the question directed at A-Cheng was also work-related..”

Zixuan spoke up, his tone gentle and warm as he reached out to place his hand over his wife’s before giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The quite drastic change those two had gone through when it came to their relationship was something not many were aware of.. yet it was enough for Wanyin to pull himself together.

Lifting his fist in front of his lips, he cleared his throat before fixing his position; turning his head just enough to look at Xichen. The strangers gaze seemed to be even more lively than before, the patience he had robbed from the kindergarten owner clearly long since recharged.

,,What did you ask?”

,,A-Cheng, your manners.”

,,What am I supposed to call him? Qianbei (term like senpai), Gege,..?”

Wanyin rolled his eyes before replying, his tone unintentionally more sarcastic than he wished for it to be… yet while both his brother-in-law and sister sighed, Xichen spoke up - seemingly not minding anything at all.. How irritating.

,,Both is fine with me, if you would be more comfortable calling me Huan or A-Huan then that’s fine too.”

,,See, you’re worrying too much, JieJie.”

,,A-Cheng, how can I not worry? All you do is work, all you talk about and think about is work or your family. You should go out, be young, have a friend or two at least.”

,,Making me sound like an antisocial prick isn’t going to make anyone want to befriend me. Apart from that there’s Wei Wuxian.”

,,He’s family.”

,,Nie H-”

,,You’re old school comrades that have nothing in common but that.”

The scene, where the siblings forgot that they weren’t alone, developed so fast that Zixuan was trapped in the awkward position of giving Xichen apologetic looks.. seeing how the youngest of them raised his hand to rub over his forehead and temple while letting out a heavy, audible breath before Wanyin could even respond Zixuan stepped in - yet again.

,,A-Li, it’s not the right time for such a conversation.. apart from that, he’s far too stubborn - and who says he and Lan Huan have anything more in common than A-Cheng and Nie Huaisang?”

,,It’s not like A-Cheng would let them get to know if they have more in common with how stubborn he is-”

Having heard enough, on the verge of it being too much, Wanyin wiped his mouth with his napkin before getting up and walking off to the spacious terrace. Only saying a short “I’ll step out for a bit”.

Staring at his back, only a moment later Yanli also excused herself before heading back to the kitchen.. with how shimmery her eyes were though, it wasn’t hard to tell she went there for more reasons than checking on the main dish.

,,I apologize, this situation happens again and again..”

,,There’s no need to apologize.. In truth, I understand the both of them rather well.”

Xichen replied to Zixuans somewhat stressed out apology with the utmost reassurance and care, a melancholic like smile playing on the corners of his lips. It was only a few moments of silent staring later that a lightbulb seemed to go off in the younger ones head as Zixuans eyes minimally widened.

,,You are-”

Before the Jin ceo-in-line could finish his words, Xichen had already nodded his head. The smile on his face changing into almost an embarrassed one. Another few moments of silent staring later, Zixuan was now the one to clear his throat as he quickly took a sip of his drink before speaking up again.

,,No wonder, with that brother and that heritage you surely must understand. I barely recognised you.. “Your Highness”..”

While letting out a chuckle Xichen waved his hand quite casually. ,,This old nickname born out of spite is long since nothing I associate with anymore, so I’m not surprised you didn’t recognise me.”

,,I thought this and that reading your name.. surely I heard this and that as well. Not being bound by rules seems to have done you good.. Either way, I’ll go and look after A-Li, if I could leave A-Cheng under your care.”

,,Of course. Zixuan, you’ve also changed a lot, to the better - prince born in the golden palace.”

Hearing the nickname Zixuan paused in his steps for a moment, yet after huffing out a laugh and shaking his head he disappeared in the same direction as his wife. Leaving Xichen behind, who let out a heavy breath - having only realised then how tense he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laopo is a term of endearment for ones wife but it's used by couples that aren't married as well. It's more casual like "wifey"
> 
> And as said before Qianbei is like the Chinese version of Senpai


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been debating on whether or not to write/post this chapter.. since it's not really XiCheng. I decided to go with it since the nicknames in the last chapter might've been confusing - even though I tried to write it so that it's rather clear it's something related to the past. There have already been quite a few hints given for future chapters related to the characters pasts, but not everyone may pick up on it. And also hints for other things that'll continue to come up in future chapters of the story so read carefully and try to pick up the crumbs I'm leaving!
> 
> I won't be going into much detail when it comes to XiCheng just yet as it would be pace wise just too soon/weird.
> 
> I hope you all don't mind the short A-Li/Zixuan throw in, from here it'll go back to normal with them involved still for a bit - but first we'll go back to our good ol' XiCheng.
> 
> -
> 
> Lao Gong is the counterpart of the nickname Zixuan used for A-Li in the last chapter. Hence, it pretty much means "hubby", just take those nicknames with a grain of salt as I'm not chinese and simply looking things up.
> 
> Baobei is similar to "treasure", literally, but that one is usually only used when alone and from younger couples. It's just another hint of how close/comfortable and settled they are, given that they go back to their normal couple routine as soon as no one is in sight. | Female to male counterpart would be "Baobao"which means "baby" - also literally, depending on how you use it.

,,Lao Gong?”

,,Yes, baobei?”

Once she heard him come closer, Yanli called out to her husband - followed by her going a soft shade of pink at the far too casual, cheesy nickname Zixuan used.. somehow without shame, as he leaned against the refrigerator.

Even after all those years, after how long it took for them to get together.. Both their hearts still skipped a beat, and every so often - like right there and then - Yanli still had to tear her gaze away for a moment. She really didn’t know where the happiness had seemingly suddenly come from, but it was enough to almost bring her to the verge of tears.

,,Did I just hear someone use your old nickname from school days?”

Seeing how Zixuan raised his brows, looking so much like a surprised pup before his cheeks also reddened just a little - Yanli knew that she had heard right without having heard his reply just yet.

,,Huh..? I don’t know what you’re talking about..”

,,Oh? Shall I help you remember then?”

The shrewd little smile that tugged on the corners of his wifes lips, making her eyes sparkle as she turned with an apron over her lavender colored dress, a spoon in her hand that was raised. She looked so much like a housewife and mother, but god.. was she the most stunning of beings to ever have been created - apart from their son, of course.

As all Yanli got as a reply was that her beloved blushed a deeper shade of red - for reasons unknown to her - while crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to act all tough and unfazed.. the inner child of hers was fully awakened and having a blast. Putting on an expression as if she really needed to concentrate to think back and recall, in Zixuan’s eyes she looked even more lovely like that.

,,The prince born in the golden palace - future CEO of Jin Enterprises.. According to some legends, already as a little boy he had a bed reaching from one wall to the next - of course also a bathroom all for himself and let’s not forget about the dressing room-”

,,Baobei..”

This time Zixuan wasn’t quite at the point of begging yet, even if his eyes told a different story as he let out a heavy breath - all in all, that only caused his other half to burst out laughing for a split second before going back to the “seriously concentrated” expression. Her eyes were sparkling even more now, corners of her lips trying to curve up all few moments as she waved her spoon while turning in a circle - walking back and forth in the kitchen as she continued no matter how much her husband begged.

,,According to those legends each of his clothes and accessories was from birth on nothing but exquisite, brand - or even tailored - stuff.. if his toys contained metal, it wasn’t just metal but silver - if there was something looking golden, it surely was actual gold-”

Glancing over her shoulder, by then Zixuan had already pushed himself off of the fridge, tapping with his foot on the ground - no matter how serious he wanted to act, or how much of a warning he wanted to make his actions portray, they both knew it was but an act.

Like the general of an army, Yanli then turned. Her heels clicking on the ground as she proceeded to stand there while making wild gestures with her spoon as if it was a magical device.

,,There’s also the tale that the young princes palace was so huge that he got lost, despite having no less than 3 nannies and just as many servants all to himself. He got lost and started crying, only being rescued because his favourite puppy lead the adults to his side. S-Supposedly even the keys and locks on the doors were made of gold and the boy never had to worry about cleaning up or putting something away on his own- ZIXUAN! Show mercy, please - AH!!”

The closer Yanli came to the end of only a few of the rumours that had been spread about Zixuan, from as early as kindergarten days on, the faster she spoke. Her husband had come closer and closer, yet somehow she had managed to escape only to be grabbed by him the second time around where she tried to flee.

However, even if she screamed, in between of it all she laughed. Hard enough for tears to run down on her flushed cheeks as Zixuan finally got a hold of her - throwing Yanli playfully over his shoulder before giving her butt the lightest of teasing pats; because you really couldn’t call it a slap. Regardless, she still begged for mercy at that time, yet as it wasn’t granted she exclaimed an acted pained noise.

When that was done, while Yanli was still laughing Zixuan spun her around just like that once, resulting in his wife letting out a few more “panicked” noises as she… used the spoon to slap his ass as well - too trusting of him to worry about him being at advantage.

After the spin, Zixuan let her back down - which didn’t mean he let go of her, because in truth he wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They laughed for a bit longer, letting out a heavy breath almost in sync.. and only then did Zixuan loosen his hug enough so that Yanli could gaze up at him with the best type of tears in her eyes, her face full of color and the brightest of smiles still lingering.

What he couldn’t know, however, was that only within those few minutes there had been several occasions where his way of looking at her had made her heart jump, made it hard for her to breath - not in a bad way either. It were those looks. Looks full of adoration and ever growing love. Of him visibly falling for her again and again while she did nothing more than be herself. What more was there really to dream off?

,,I need to look after the food..”

,,I have-”

,,Eh!” Before he could even say more Yanli had already playfully threateningly lifted the spoon. ,,We aren’t alone, keep whatever you have in mind or what you want to say to yourself for now, Jin Zixuan - prince born in the golden palace.~”

A kicked puppy, that’s how her other half looked as he let out a sigh like breath before letting go of Yanli - putting his hands in his pockets afterwards as if that was the only way for him to keep them to himself.. which wasn’t too far from the truth.

Leaning up, Yanli gave Zixuan a quick, sweet peck on the lips. Then she threw the spoon in the sink, getting out a new one and checked onto the food - fully aware of the fact that her husband saw her as the snack that he wanted to devour.

,,Just to make that clear: I wasn’t the only one with such a nickname and also - the locks weren’t made out of gold.”

,,Oh, but everything else is true?!”

Yanli blurted out in midst of another momentary fit of laughter, just that instead of getting upset Zixuan hugged her from behind - resting his chin on top of her shoulder.

,,Mostly.”

,,Pffft.. You can be glad that no one found out the entire interior of your childhood home was golden themed..”

Despite his wife not calming at all, Zixuan only hummed - then hugged her just a little tighter while saying in such a soft, loving tone.

,,No matter why, you’re smiling and laughing again - I’m glad..”

,,I’m just so emotional at times.. it’s hard being the only one in the family to have everything you want and more..”

,,I know.. just.. give them all a bit more time.. look at how long we needed, yet how far we’ve come since.”

There were a few moments of silence, yet after Yanli raised the - new - spoon.

,,A nice meal can be a good start for a better mood! Will you try it for me?~”

Of course Zixuan wanted to. He wished to eat the meals prepared by his wife throughout all of his life, if fate may grand him the chance throughout another as well - for forever, if possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a basic bit of additional info
> 
> It doesn't matter in this AU to make immense age gaps, it's more the opposite, actually.
> 
> JC is rn around 21-22  
> LXC 24-25  
> JZX 24  
> JYL going to turn 24  
> JL a bit over 3 as stated in a previous chapter  
> NHS 21
> 
> Other characters will pop up still.


	8. Chapter 8

Silence.

Silence was all there was as Xichen stepped outside on the terrace only a few moments after Zixuan had disappeared.

And while Wanyin debated in his mind how thick the other was - that was because the older one of them stepped pretty much right beside him, putting his hands on the railing before folding them - Xichen in turn debated if him going there was the right choice.. given that he was likely the last person on the planet the other wanted to see.

* * *

,,I apologize for the inconveniences my sudden appearance has caused..”

,,I know how she can be - persistent and sneaky.”

Xichen couldn’t quite disagree, yet the straightforwardness regardless made him question how many drinks Wanyin had had so far. In general the younger ones behaviour was “odd”. Last time they met he made sure to look prim and proper at all times - now, he simply remained in his slumped over the railing position with gone loose strands of his hair floating in the slight breeze.

,,I won’t say I’m entirely innocent either - I guessed my invitation happened without your knowledge.”

Silence.. Silent treatment, yet again.

Not that Xichen minded it. Using the chances he got, he glanced over at the slightly smaller male.

Wanyin’s hair was tied into a loose knot, a braided strand on both sides of his head - likely the parts that were too short to be tied into the knot. Apart from that he wore a black/purple checkered lumberjack shirt, black pants, a white top underneath.

The outfit didn’t look cheap or lazy, it had a wildness to it in comparison to the well put together attire from before. Wanyin looked young, drunk and tired.. triggering Xichen’s nurturing side where he wanted to get a blanket, turn the other into a burrito, put him on the couch, massage his feet and make him a hot chocolate to relax.

In reality though the younger one remained in the questionable position without looking at the other because.. He was annoyed and irritated. This guy was standing there with his hair perfectly done. In his perfect suit that had to fit perfectly as well with the jacket missing to make it just a little more casual.

That guy was getting under his skin and now he didn’t even have his “armour” - which was his home, his suit, his businessmen persona. He wasn’t sober, not even used to being that drunk because he hadn’t had the time to drink in 3 months due to work and..

,,Do you want one?”

,,Mh?”

Wanyin had lost himself so much in his agitation that he had spaced out entirely - not even realizing the fog that appeared from beside him until he glared at Xichen once the latter spoke up.

Straightening his back somewhat, the younger one looked over.. and there it was, the perfect picture desperate women had in mind when they thought of their perfect ceo that would hold them as his little kitten and tie them up at night.

Xichen was standing there, a cigarette in his hand, surrounded but not hidden by the cloud of smoke - the only thing that was missing now was that he’d be sitting in front of a oversized window, on a luxurious swivel chair and as you enter he would turn around before saying something rather indecent while putting his leg over the other. A little addition more, maybe he has a glass of bourbon in his free hand.

,,Forget it-”

,,No, I’ll take one.”

At the end he was silent for so long that the taller ones brow slightly raised - whether he felt embarrassed or came to some sort of conclusion on his own was hard to tell. Just as Xichen was pulling the metal packet back, however, the other stood and spoke up while reaching out to it.

Holding the packet out, Wanyin took one.. but instead of handing him the lighter, Xichen flicked it open, cupped his free hand around the cigarette to keep the breeze from killing the flame and.. stared while smiling.

Once the cigarette was lightened, the younger one took the first puff - not without his brows furrowing in irritation at the feel of the moment. After that, they both leaned against the “fence” of the terrace, staring as Wanyin spoke up again in a tone that.. gave away he was somewhat tipsy, which didn’t mean he was unable to sound bitter and sarcastic.

,,I didn’t expect you of all people to smoke.”

,,Ah, that.. I only sin like that when I drink hard liquors - which doesn’t happen often.”

There it was, the figurative glass of bourbon the perfect CEO had been lacking so far. Before Wanyin could even think of making a snarky remark though the scream of his sister happened - while Xichen somehow managed to act as if he didn’t hear anything, the others head momentarily turned into that direction.

Watching the office worker turn back, it was between pitiful and hilarious how sickly pale he had gone in the face. When Yanli then screamed another time, and again, Wanyin’s complexion went from pale, to green, to red and back to a ghastly white as he turned to face the outside world again while muttering to himself.

,,They could’ve at least told us to leave, for fucks sake.”

,,Us? Shall I see that as an invitation?~”

It was terrible, but something about the tsundere made Xichen want to break out of his natural and usual habits. He had changed a lot since school days, it wasn’t as easy to run him over anymore but he still mostly remained nice.. but he actually liked a bit of teasing here and there.

And, somehow, with it being the case that most of his teasing was the others own fault.. even more so due to the way Wanyin reacted.. it was a bit of a entertaining thrill - okay, more than a bit.

,,Go and die.”

The younger one cursed as he flung the burned down cigarette down the building before turning - clearly ready to leave and pissed off.. However, the kindergarten owner wouldn’t just let him leave like that. Getting a hold of the younger ones arm, Xichen spoke up in the most honest apologetic tone he could somehow manage.

,,I’m sorry, okay. Here, have another one.. you don’t really want to go inside there now, do you?”

There was no need for words, the way Wanyin eyed him despite holding out his hand spoke volumes. Violent volumes full of murderous intent - or more suicidal ones, given that he looked as if he’d rather jump down than do either: stay with him or go inside.

* * *

It was like a reset happened. They were back in the positions from before, each a cigarette in their mouth, with a few moments of silence between them until Xichen spoke up.

,,How did the presentation go?”

With how long it took for Wanyin to reply, it couldn’t have gone too well.. which it had and hadn’t, a small detail the younger one had lied about in front of his family.

,,The usual. Everything went according to plan, everyone was interested and sure the deal would be made right there and then.”

,,Where did it go wrong?”

Before replying Wanyin took a puff of the cigarette, then he turned, putting his arms on the railing while leaning against it. Staring up, he exhaled the white smoke as he spoke up in an indifferent tone.

,,While this project is revolutionary and would bring everyone a lot of benefits, we have to stay objective. With a project of this importance we sadly have to say that our company, currently, wouldn’t be able to do it justice.”

-

,,Isn’t it ironic? They say this and that but in the end they’re nothing but afraid. It’s a difference producing a washing machine or a medical device since, even if the hospital staff is the one to mess its usage up, the production company will be looked at as the culprit.”

-

,,They’re idiots but who’s the real idiot here?-”

,,Just because it didn’t work out with that company, doesn’t mean it will never work out. It also doesn’t mean that just because now it didn’t work out the project should be thrown out, or discontinued.”

Xichen interrupted the others rant after a while.. more precisely when it got even tone wise clearer that below the surface the one Wanyin was looking down on and disappointed with was actually himself.

That said, Xichen ignored the irritated look the other gave him.. which was caused by the fact that the taller one of them had turned as well, purposefully or not putting a hand on the other's arm.

It was a little startling altogether, but most of all that the kindergarten owner was clearly displeased - his tone serious, voice a little raised even and his over all expression looked between distressed and desperate.

He also didn’t give Wanyin room to debate - Just that, for whichever reason, the latter also couldn’t tear himself away, let alone his eyes from the others, as Xichen continued to ramble on.

,,What is there idiotic about the fact that you tried to give a company the chance to do something new? There’s is nothing foolish about that, and even less is it that you’re upset.”

-

,,Failing is a part of the way you have to walk to achieve your dreams. Losing, winning, pain, joy, exhaustion, that all comes naturally with anything you want in life. However, if you truly want it then you have to go on.”

-

,,You have to accept that people will take you for a fool, even sometimes you yourself. That at times you want to give up and choose the easy path. But that’s not right, because in the end you will always regret..”

-

,,It’s tough and exhausting, maybe even lonely to work on what you want.. but you’ve been working on this project for many years now, giving it up because one step failed… Looking at your notes, there were many times where you have failed already, but you’ve never given up..”

-

,,That’s why I know that you shouldn’t give up now either. I know that for whatever reason this project means a lot to you… and that’s also why I know that.. you’re not the type to give up.”

At the end of his speech - that he, in fact, could continue for hours - there were a few things happening. While Xichen was almost a little out of breath Wanyin was hit by a realization..

This overbearing guy that annoyed him with his mere presence.. He didn’t only understand his situation - he knew.

Unbeknownst to them, what they saw within the eyes of the other was exactly the same - even if they were at different stages in their life's. Sadness, exhaustion, pain, loneliness, anxiety.. the fear of going with their dreams as strong as when it came to giving up on them. Self-doubt, questioning if they had done or would make the right choices.. The up’s and downs of following one's dreams - of having and being in the process of giving up a secure base that had been and was ready for them to take over to be themselves, accomplish things of their own.. the fights with others and themselves due to it all..

As different as they might be. As different as their dreams may be.. their fates were so tragically alike.. and they shared another thing at that moment in time for selfish reasons, but also for the other person.

They wanted to pull the other in, entangle themselves with the unknown familiarity.. drown in the feeling of feeling something else: alive and understood. Make themselves forget, make the other forget - heal themselves, if even for nothing but a moment or an hour or a half, and patch up the others wounds for just as long in between.

All they wanted, as their eyes flickered up and down between one another's lips and eyes while the tension between them grew and their breathings stopped as their hearts continued to beat away rapidly in their chests.. was to feel what they realized now as Xichen’s hold on Wanyin’s arm tightened..

They were likely the only ones who could give one another all of that and more. Maybe not the only ones on the planet, but in the spot where they were and even their country for sure.

They were the only ones that knew and understood the monotone greyness surrounding them and the only ones who would be able to momentarily, gradually, maybe, add sparks of colors to it.


	9. Chapter 9

,,A-Cheng?!"

As slow as their faces had moved closer together, as fast did they snap apart now. Turning his head in horror, Wanyin cursed as he shook the cigarette bud that had burned his fingers without him noticing out of his grip and.. to his further shock: not over the terraces railing.

They, Xichen and Wanyin, hadn't even heard how the door opened - but standing a few feet in front of them was the married couple. And the difference in said ones expressions were striking - while Zixuan looked almost apologetic, yet somewhat amused.. his wife, the small and fragile looking Yanli, looked..

Furious, and with each second that passed, as she stared at her frozen in place brother, it seemed to grow worse.

,,JieJie.. Let me explain.."

,,Choose your words wisely now, Jiang Cheng."

For a moment Xichen debated if the threat going out from the lady, he only knew as kind and sweet, was his imagination and nothing but that - however, glancing at his old school comrad, Zixuan, and then at Wanyin.. well, one looked half panicked and the Adam's apple of the youngest seemed to dance and quiver briefly in his throat.

,,You see..-”

,,I saw that you smoked, yes.”

As Zixuan took a step away from his wife, as silently as possible, Wanyin worked his jaw.. less than a few seconds later, the next thing Xichen knew was that the blame was getting directed at him. - Wanyin, in his state of desperation, knew no better way out. He wasn’t as smooth of a talker as Wei Wuxian.

,,Huan invited me. Haven’t you just told me to make friends with him?”

Looking around, Xichen could see that Zixuan bit on his lower lip, to suppress a laugh, because of the entire childish debacle. Wanyin had lifted his hands at this point, looking like he was trying to calm some vicious beast.. and in truth, Yanli did look as if she was a vulcan preparing to erupt.

As Yanli kept silent, boiling for a worse backlash this time, Wanyin ran his hand over his forehead before finally turning to Zixuan.

,,So,.. How far is she?”

Despite his age, Zixuan still went red in the face as he purposefully avoided making eye-contact with both Xichen and his brother-in-law.. instead of doing so, he slowly approached his wife and carefully gently wrapped his arms around her from behind.

,,We just got to know before going on vacancy.. in truth, we meant to tell you and everyone else once the critical phase is over..-”

,,It’s impossible not to pick up on that for 3 months.”

Wanyin threw in and Zixuan could hardly suppress an amused noise. Yanli in turn seemed to relax a bit, not long into the embrace of her beloved just that now she seemed to be both pouting and frankly quite embarrassed.

,,I… that was so unsightly and immature of me.. I’m sorry..”

,,Why do you apologize to him and not to me, you attacked me and not him-”

,,Lan Huan is an outsider with a kind heart and important role in A-Ling’s life..”  
-  
,,Of course I will apologize to him first - especially since my little brother tried to push all the blame on him.”

,,There’s no need to apologize, I understand.”

Xichen interrupted before Wanyin could continue to act like a stubborn, emotionally hurt child with a gentle tone full of understanding. Returning the smile, Yanli slightly bowed her head in his direction before Zixuan spoke up.

,,Shall we head back inside? It’s getting both late and cold, just like the main dish.”

And so they did just that. Heading back inside, they spend a good amount of time laughing while drinking and dining..

Or well, all three man drank, quite a lot as well, but Wanyin could be quite the stubborn and unforgiving one - if he wanted, truly wanted to.. he could pout for days about the same matter, if not for weeks or years even.

* * *

,,A-Xuan, could you already get out the bedding for our guest?”

,,Why bedding?!”

Wanyin hadn’t said a word during the second part of the meal. Right now, he and Yanli were setting up the living room where.. he thought they’d spend a few more hours as a trio - without Xichen.

,,We can hardly let him drive home at this point, can we?”

Yanli countered, very much to her brothers displeasure; who didn’t mind making it audible in his tone or clear with his choice of words.

,,That’s what taxis are there for.”

,,How bad would it be to let him get a cab now and go through the trouble of coming back to retrieve his car later?”

Knowing his sister, Wanyin gave up but not without grinding his teeth together as he thought to himself that Xichen didn’t have to bring his car when he knew he would drink liquor - his fault, his bad.

At the end, in his defeated and drunken state the youngest of the group decided to pout, more extremely, for another round. Taking a bottle of liquor with him he went inside the bath, thinking that maybe a shower would help - as if it did.

Once he returned more drunk than before, Wanyin already grew more irritated by the laughter coming from the living room.. that was until he stepped inside, only to find Yanli sitting on the couch, half bend over Zixuans lap, pointing at-

,,Wasn’t A-Cheng just the cutest?!~ Look at him being a pouty baby with his little cheeks all full of air..”

Yanli swooned, and sadly her brother knew exactly because of what. “Photo albums”, the nightmare of everyone old enough to be aware of the nightmares lingering within them.

,,He was as cute as a child as he-”

,,So, what movie do you want to watch?”

Wanyin interrupted whatever threatened to slip from Xichen’s drunken lips coldly as he sat down on the couch, reaching out to grab a handful of snacks - all provocatively loud. For once Yanli glared at him, while Zixuan tried his hardest to suppress a smirk due to guessing he knew the interesting ending of Xichen’s words a tad too well.

,,Even intoxicated my baby brother is such a moody one still..”

Yanli mumbled to herself, which really by far didn’t mean her words were spoken silently - even less inaudible.. Wanyin, however, feigned ignorance while Zixuan took control over the remote and not long after they did start to watch a movie.

* * *

It wasn’t a romantic one, or a sad one, not horror or violent either.. Roughly speaking, it was a movie everyone but Wanyin had seen before that was fitting for an odd gathering like theirs.

Everything around the TV wasn’t groundbreakingly surprising either. Zixuan and Yanli had soon somehow taken over half of a couch that was supposed to be spacious enough for 6 people, causing Wanyin and Xichen to be squeezed closer and closer together on the free side.

As if the situation wasn’t in and of itself irritating enough for the youngest, he also seemed to grow a tad too conscious of his surroundings. The source of heat beside him gradually coming closer, Xichen laughing or the arm.. yes, the arm on the backrest of the couch that could easily be wrapped around the shoulders or end up as cushion for the “receiving end”.

It annoyed Wanyin even more that he felt annoyed by it all.. being so conscious of himself, more so than his surroundings, the discomfortable way his heart was beating, or how something inside of him made a strange twist at the shifting noise of the arm behind his head..

* * *

,,A-Cheng, could you sit still for a bit every so often?”

Yanli spoke up in between of.. quite frankly, laughing at her brother.

They were maybe 40 minutes into the movie, if even that far.. and while most held their drinks close to themselves and Zixuan the ladies snacks on his lap.. Wanyin had probably not sat still for more than 5 minutes at best.

He was leaning back and forth the entire time to retrieve his bottle of liquor, to poor himself a mix or to grab less than a handful of snacks only to repeat all of that all few moments.

,,Wait..”  
-  
,,There.”

It was the first time since the “incident” on the terrace that Xichen actually directed a few words at the youngest, or in his general direction. With a swift movement the tallest of the group had leaned forward to grab Wanyin’s snacks and the two bottles the latter used to mix his drinks.

Ignoring Wanyin’s almost childishly offended looking expression, he smiled and put the bottles between himself and the gap left to Zixuan - who was sitting beside him. The bowl full of snacks got its seat on his lap, meaning that Wanyin would now either be forced to speak or gesture him if he wanted a drink, or reach over to him if he wanted a snack.

Even Zixuan couldn’t help but think how sly that former schoolmate of his was, or could be.


	10. Chapter 10

It would be a lie to say that Xichen’s source of entertainment throughout the better part of the gathering was either the married ones or the movie.

Quite a long time had passed since he had shown interest in anyone, even longer since he got something out of someone else being a nervous wreck around him. During his youth, such type of attention had been but a pain, he didn’t have the time for any of that.. especially since in “rich kids school” most wanted him for connections between their parents more than anything.

Now, or more since opening his kindergarten and doing his best at abandoning his old “true” life,.. he could be described as “too infatuated with his work”. He wouldn’t.. usually.. start anything with the guardians of one of the children he took care of at work, nor was he really able to have something serious time wise. One night stands were an option, but he was too soft still for that.

But somehow fate had played a trick on him.. causing a change in his “usual ways”.

He hadn’t really thought of himself as gay so far, but in truth it neither mattered in their world nor to him. Maybe he was pan, after all? Who knew.. All Xichen knew was that he couldn’t quite force the years long distance back between himself and Wanyin.

As if he hadn’t been amused enough by the younger ones behaviour displayed so far - from the point where snacks and drinks got relocated it grew even better. Out of nowhere, as if he had gotten a change of heart and mind, Wanyin neither needed to move, nor did he drink or reach for a snack.

All Wanyin did was sit there with a storm cloud hovering over his head, expression matching.

* * *

,,You’re still not into snacks, huh?”

,,It’s not that, I have a preference for spicy food yet unhealthily sweet treats..”

Xichen replied to Zixuan’s question. They had been taking a short toilet break sooner or later, and Wanyin came back at around that time.. Yanli followed a few feet behind him as her husband kept engaging in a conversation that made some sort of familiarity between the two older rich guys noticeable.

,,Not engaging in your strict meal plans anymore?”

,,A-Xuan, you never told me you know each other.”

Yanli didn’t quite whine, yet her displeasure was somewhat audible. They had sat back down now and Wanyin had reached an uncaring point of drunkenness while Xichen had long since been taking a break with consuming alcohol.

,,We were only in the same school and not close by any means. I didn’t recognize him until earlier either.”

,,That is true.”

Xichen added in a almost humble tone while nodding. Surprisingly though, drunken Wanyin spoke up.. without sounding too interested in what he inquired about, which didn’t mean no one would reply.

,,What type was he?”

,,I-”

,,Probably what you imagine. President of the most important clubs, member of several, always number one and adored by ladies and guys alike.”

Zixuan was too “arrogant” to let himself slur any words, despite his level of intoxication - and Xichen couldn’t do much else than letting out an awkward laugh, his face distorted into an even more awkward expression for a split second before he mostly managed to compose himself again.

,,Guessed so.”

,,Told you.”

Somehow, Xichen was left sitting there completely ignored by everyone but Yanli who was now the one to give him an apologetic look.

It wasn’t long after they all went back to watching the movie that the attention shifted away from it. Yanli had tried to fight against her fatigue for a while before dozing off against her husbands shoulder - who from there on barely dared to breath until it was safe enough to do so once she was fast asleep.

The other two in turn only seemed to grow more conscious of one another, with Xichen taking note of how Wanyin bopped his leg up and down.. or how he played with his shirt, indicative of him feeling some sort of heat but because of what, who knew? The way he slightly tensed each time Xichen’s arm shifted behind his head, making it hard to tell if he was anticipating or hating it.

Everything would be a lot easier if the youth wasn’t such a tsundere, turning each reaction of his into anything from hate to desire portrayed as hate - was what the kindergarten owner thought at around the time where someone moved to the other side of him.

,,I’ll take her to bed, you can stay up for however long you like. Just leave the snacks and glasses how they are.”

Zixuan whispered as he already had picked the sleeping Yanli up, holding her securely but gently like a raw egg. Wanyin and Xichen both looked at them and whispered their goodnights back..

And well, from there on it was slightly awkward. There was no real need anymore to remain sitting as closely and Xichen hadn’t forgotten that the other accepting his presence was merely pretentious for his sisters sake either..

Just like that 10, 15 and 30 minutes passed with the older one racking his brain for a topic to talk about, or a move to make - but how could he have guessed that Wanyin was just waiting for it to be safe to make his own move?

* * *

,,So, you’ve been used to being on top off everyone since you can think, huh?”

Xichen had been so lost in his thinking process that as Wanyin spoke up he actually felt his heart sink a few floors down - and that not in a positive way. As startled as he was though, he still took note of how detached or cold the other sounded in his drunken tone with a - to Xichen - rather foreign dialect coming through.

,,That.. That’s neither exactly correct nor am I proud of it..”

The younger one could only roll his eyes as reply to that statement.. How much he wished for that gesture to have it’s own sound, just like clicking ones tongue. With how spaced out Xichen had been his tone also sounded more like a try to come up with something than an honest, heartfelt explanation.

,,Are you taking me for such a fool to believe you weren’t proud to always be number one?”

Wanyin barely turned his head into the others direction for a few moments, giving him a look matching to his words, before laughing and shaking his head.

Naturally the kindergarten owner couldn’t understand the underlying issues that made Wanyin be so.. strange, to say the least.

,,I might’ve been proud to have good grades and the likes, but if that caused harm to others then I wouldn’t be proud of that.. However, I will get ready for bed now and I think you need a few moments to yourself as well.”

Remaining calm and polite, Xichen said but that in between of getting up before heading off to the bathroom. It wasn’t much of a surprise that Wanyin said nothing in response, at least not to the kindergarten owner.. but he also struggled to make sense of things.

Was the tension caused by alcohol? His presence? The trouble the other had/had had at work? Sexual frustration? Unwanted attraction? Or a combination of two or more,.. maybe even most to all of those things?

Letting out a sigh, Xichen finished brushing his teeth inside the guest bathroom and after rinsing out his mouth he undid his hair and two more buttons of his shirt. Splashing some water in his face and another sigh like breath later he then felt ready to return.

To his surprise Wanyin was actually still sitting on the couch, with a drink in his hand that he kept drinking calmly as if the kindergarten owner was some sort of soundlessly existing cloud.

,,Got another cigarette?”

,,I don’t think-”

,,Good.”

Just like earlier Wanyin didn’t seem to care much about what he had to say - and as Xichen watched the other already disappear outside he wasn’t even sure if the younger one hadn’t meant it was good that he “didn’t think”? In the end, of course, the kindergarten owner did follow.

Unlike the other times, now, Xichen made sure though to let the oddly behaving one light his own cigarette and after one or two puffs being taken and exhaled in silence he spoke up in a tone matching to it being just so past 12pm (midnight).

,,I’m unsure if you wish to hear anything, but I wasn’t in my position because I wanted to stand out or anything like that. It wasn’t out of arrogance, I was raised strictly and nothing else would’ve been accepted.. which doesn’t mean that my caretaker is a bad person, he thought this way of being was the best choice for us.. to not repeat certain family mistakes..”

,,I see.”

Having gotten nothing else than that as a reply, Xichen was still remaining positive - telling himself it was something at least.. and from there the few minutes spend with smoking pulled themselves out like chewing gum: silence, tension, awkwardness for the sake of awkwardness.

* * *

,,I’ll show you your room.”

,,Wasn’t I meant to sleep on the couch?”

Raising his brow, the younger one gave the other a look as if he was questioning his intellectual capabilities.. and truth be told, once he remembered Yanli’s way of being, Xichen did the same. Like a baby duck following its mother duck, he walked behind Wanyin to a room at the end of a hallway where almost too many doors to keep track of were.

The younger one didn't stop in his tracks though, as instead he opened the door and without the need to turn the main light on he found his way to the nightstand where he turned on a small lamp. Stepping inside and looking around there were a few things Xichen noticed.

The room was around mid-sized, even more spacious since there was only a small walk in wardrobe at one end of the room, a small table with a comfy looking stool and a bed.. the general theme was blackish, grey and white.. and something about it seemed distanced, cold yet familiar and welcoming to Xichen.

,,Thank you for going through the trouble of guiding me.”

Xichen managed to sound more truthful this time, yet.. somewhat unsurprisingly and maybe even “finally” Wanyin seemed to grow tired of keeping in what was bugging him.

,,You shouldn’t thank me.”

,,Why?”

,,Because this is my room and you’re pissing me off.”

The younger one didn’t care about looking the other straight in the eye as he said those words. He wasn’t the type to be scared of making himself enemies and Xichen kept rubbing him in such wrong ways that this was what a part of Wanyin actually craved. Causing a divide, never to meet again, just so that he wouldn’t need to deal with his emotional issues that were getting triggered by the way Xichen was.

In truth though, Xichen wasn’t the least bit surprised.. he wasn’t glad, but a strange sense of relief took him over momentarily as he looked at the drunken mess in front of him.

,,Why so, if I may ask?”

,,Exactly that.”

With his tone being slightly degrading but more so cold Wanyin replied as he looked the other up and down in a manner to match.

,,You showed up outta nowhere and ever since you’re bugging me with your flawlessness and way of being. As if any of all of that actually matters to you and you’re not only doing it for your own feeling of self-satisfaction.”

,,I..”

Okay, as much as he had started to connect the dots that slowly began to make sense in his head this type of accusatory bluntness was still a tad hard to reply to. Not that no one before the young office worker had ever misunderstood his kind, helpful nature for calculated actions in hopes of something.. but it had been a while since.

,,I think you are misunderstanding something.. I am not and have never meant to gain something out of my actions towards you.”

,,No kiss, no sex, no nothing?”  
-  
,,Don’t make me laugh. As if there is someone out there who does all the things you did for free. Are you taking me for a fool?”

,,Are you asking what I wish to receive or are you voicing what you’re mad about wanting to receive yourself? If you’re upset about yourself possibly feeling certain things-”

Well, Xichen had been aware of them needing to cool down - but he hadn’t intended for it to happen on his side through Wanyin throwing the remaining bits of his drink at him; ultimately drenching the older ones shirt slightly with the action.

Even the kindergarten owner would’ve probably grown at least mildly upset by then.. that was if it wouldn’t have been so noticeable that the other also only seemed to really “come back around”. Looking at the see-through turned spot on Xichen’s chest, Wanyin then looked down to his hand that was holding the now empty glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the totally belated update, I was setting up a lot of things such as a new timeline for MDZS in between of on and off debating if I still want to be a part of the fandom. I'm still unsure but since I've made nothing but good experiences on here so far I won't get the two things mixed up and continue to write.
> 
> Another small info: I will change the rating to explicit at the latest when the new update comes out. There won't be any true nsfw or so content coming for quite a while but I guess most of my works suit this rating the best.
> 
> I'll try to update a bit more regularly so stay tuned and first of all safe and healthy together with your loved ones!


	11. Chapter 11

For the two of them the time that passed after the drink was thrown felt a lot longer than it was.

Xichen was too baffled at first to even react, let alone pull the wet spot of his shirt away from his skin as the liquor/coke mix began to spread further through the fabric. Yet while he questioned if he had lost it, given his usual character, the younger ones state appeared a lot more worrying as the time went on.

Still staring at the glass, Wanyin stood there quietly for a few moments. He was aware of his behavioural issues, or flawed character if you may, but.. usually it always had a “hit dogs bark” aspect to it. Which in and of itself meant that if you get accused of something and you react with an outburst there’s truth to whatever accusation..

But didn’t that mean that..

He neither wanted to think about that, nor did he want to remain in this position - So, despite being the type that liked to push blame on others, in the end he didn’t say a word as he walked over to his table. Once he had put the now mostly empty, somewhat sticky glass down, Wanyin disappeared inside the walk in wardrobe before reappearing with a t-shirt in his hand.

It was a first for Xichen to be in such a situation - meaning that off the bat his best and only response also remained silence. With that said, he still watched whatever the younger one was doing.. which in the end turned into the latter putting the shirt on the bed before leaving the room.

* * *

Once Wanyin was gone the kindergarten owner let out a heavy breath - only realizing then how heavy the air around them had been. Too hard to take a relieving breath almost.

Just like that another few seconds passed before he walked over to the bed, sitting down beside the shirt while letting out a sigh. What had he gotten himself into there? Was he trying to bite off more than he could chew? Or was he long since choking without acknowledging it?

Muting the voice inside his head, Xichen tried to focus on finding a solution instead. If he had to debate about such matters already, wasn’t it too late then either way?

Letting out another heavy breath, he reached over to grab the shirt.. and paused. He surely hadn’t gone through the others wardrobe - nor was he planning to - but.. from what he had seen and heard so far, that piece of cloth wasn’t anything Wanyin would wear or get for himself.

Light blue in color, at least a size or two too large - even the price tag was still attached.

As he changed shirts Xichen debated about the buyer of the shirt. It was too pricey to be bought as a prank, Huaisang was too much into clothes, Yanli and Zixuan knew Wanyin too well and he had heard that there weren’t too many people Wanyin was friends with..

“Maybe it was a gift from a family member that doesn’t know him well”, Xichen concluded as he put his wet shirt above a chair to dry before leaving the room.

* * *

,,May I?”

Apparently Xichen had to cope with the younger ones silence - whom he had located once more on the terrace. Well, Wanyin had looked briefly over his shoulder before turning back to face the distance.. It wasn’t a definite “No” but it wasn’t hard to tell either that they were back at square one.. which seemed to turn into their routine.

,,Even if what I said could or couldn’t be labelled as truth or understandable reply to your accusations.. I shouldn’t have said what I did, especially not the way I’ve done so.”

In all honesty, it wasn’t like Wanyin didn’t get it - He was rather good at the “throwing it right back at you” game they had somehow ended up playing.. and Xichen wasn’t entirely wrong with his “accusations” either.

That said, grinding his teeth together the younger one spoke up in a tone too serious and dry for his “statement”.

,,Maybe it would’ve been the better choice to pour the drink over my own head as well.”

,,Mmh.. Maybe.”

It had taken a moment before Xichen understood, letting out a chuckle before cheekily agreeing as he walked up to the terraces railing.. with a bit of a gap between himself and the drunkard. Wanyin in turn only briefly glanced.. or more so glared at the kindergarten owner from the corner of his eyes before directing his sight back to the distance.

From there a few moments of silence passed before the metallic sounds of the cigarette box and lighter being opened as well as used interrupted the noiseless night. Without saying a word Wanyin turned his back to the city while holding out his hand in the taller males direction, asking silently for another cigarette.

-

,,It’s not a bad night, is it?”

Whether Xichen was talking to him or not was a little hard to tell, his tone fascinated and at peace as if it was a sentence he hadn’t intended to say out loud. There was also the fact that Wanyin was now facing the apartment, whereas Xichen stared into the distance..

Either way, how such questions do, Wanyin was also naturally forced to look up.. to take in the night, its atmosphere, feel and climate.

Subconsciously taking a deep breath, in the end the younger one could feel the lingering agitation and tension fade away - giving room for the clarity of his mind and a silent admission.

It wasn’t a bad night. The sky was dark, stars shining with a few airplanes flying high above them to destinations unknown. Cars could faintly be heard, not like they really took the sounds of them in how they were anymore.. it had turned into something natural, like a soundtrack of their life that was calming.

There were a few lights on in a few of the skyscraper around them, but most windows remained dark. How many were asleep? How many out, making memories, throwing parties? How many were at work?

As the thoughts kept flowing, coming naturally was the realization of how big the world was.. How anonymous, despite the day and age of social media that dominate most lifes..

,,Mmh.”

Wanyin agreed with a deep hum after god knows how long as they both continued to smoke and tap their ashes over the railing.

,,Do you believe in fate? Or happenstances? Everything or anything about rebirth and soulmates that we are taught?”

,,How much did you drink before coming out here?”

There was a prolonged moment of silence before and after Wanyin questioned the others level of soberness, mostly caused by the irritated look he gave Xichen.. However, it didn’t seem like a joke, the longer the younger one waited for it to be revealed as one.

,,What’s with that?”

At that point really all Xichen was surprised about was the curse word end of the sentence.. yet even with it missing, he was aware that the younger one must’ve struggled to not conclude with a “crap”, or so - which, yes, Wanyin had fought against the urge to say.

,,Just think about how low the chances were for you to be born into this family.. how low that exactly you and I would be born.. with our family as our family, friends as friends..”  
-  
,,There are many different thoughts and opinions about such matters around the world, but if we take ours.. Would you consider this rebirth as punishment or reward?”

The urge to continue belittling or teasing the kindergarten owner got stuck in his throat as the words sank in - and once they did, Wanyin’s insides seemed to pull themselves together, entangling momentarily, suffocatingly like a ball of wool.

* * *

There was a single word popping up in the younger ones mind, even within himself the tone of his voice sounded choked: Fuck.

It wasn’t as if he was depressed, or as if he hated his life.. Or, to be more precise, he didn’t have - or make himself - the time to debate what he actually felt or thought of his life..

However, as Xichen first brought up his hypothetical thought, Wanyin’s own wasn’t the most.. colorful. Couldn’t his life be better? Was it all worth it? Was he even alive, or functioning instead of living? If he had..

And as he could hear the faint answer to the question inside of his head about whether or not he’d choose to change his life if he’d be given the option.. To which his initial inner core said “Yes” and the word still echoed in his mind, the others words and what they meant as a whole sank in.

With his eyes widening the younger one of them only managed to tear his gaze away after several seconds had passed. He wasn’t quite there, thoughts and scenarios running wild in his head - not only about “What if he had none of what he had”, but also of “What if he’d thought the way he deep down did, and lost something of what he had”..

During all of that Xichen hadn’t stopped looking at the other even once. He wasn’t a sadist yet there were moments where he knew people needed a harsh reality check. People that were sadistic towards themselves, unable to see how much they or what they had was truly worth.. He couldn’t stand that. He couldn’t bear to watch someone reside in the darkness of their own minds and if he could change it, acting different from his normal self was a price he was willing to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

,,Not the most pleasant of thoughts, right?”

As Xichen spoke up his tone was nonchalant, daringly proud of his accomplishment of throwing the other off.. with the wave of darkness that came over the latter his smile washed away fast, only momentarily though. Wanyin was really the master of powerful glares, Xichen had to give him that.

,,I’ll get us a drink.”

Wanyin pushed himself off of the railing he had in his back, a breath getting pressed from his lungs as he did - for his personal entertainment, however, the taller male couldn’t refrain from exclaiming.

,,To pour them over me?”

,,I’d feel bad for the money that went into the liquor.”

The younger one gave back coldly as he disappeared back inside the oversized penthouse.. meanwhile, Xichen couldn’t help but shake his head, letting out a soft laugh once the other was far enough away.

* * *

Being given the chance, Xichen began to wander around the terrace.. Not to spy, but it would be a waste not to at least turn in a circle and look properly, right?

Despite it being late at night at this point, the lamps at the wall lit up the terrace rather well. It wasn’t close to daylight, but an all in all comfortable amount of light. The floor was made of flawless, likely mindblowingly expensive wood of beige colors - in contrast to the grey toned floor present in Wanyin’s penthouse.

Even with his height the railing was rather high, out of glass and with a silver armrest. Over all it appeared toddler, but more so probably even see- and bulletproof.

,,Have you only now gotten the feeling that there’s something odd about the terrace?”

Xichen wasn’t sure what type of expression he had worn, but whichever it had been was now followed by one of having been caught.

As Wanyin stepped back out on the terrace, speaking as arrogantly as always - one might say - Xichen turned to face him with his hands folded behind his back. Neither of them was sure what the latter felt so “caught” about, yet for the younger one of them the moment as well as view weren’t any less entertaining.

,,It is..”

,,Rather boring?”

While the smirk that played on the office workers lips already gave away that it was one of those gotcha questions, Xichen still couldn’t help but raise a brow. He wouldn’t have necessarily said “Boring”.. just.. in contrast to the over all apartment rather plain, with nothing to even rest on in sight..

As he added silently that the size of the terrace was also rather unmatched to the apartment itself, Wanyin walked towards what Xichen thought to be the end of the terrace..

,,You know, for one of those kids you’re quite slow, aren’t you?” The younger one asked as if still aching to tick the other off, a little too sure of himself..

However, for once Xichen had to admit that.. under the given circumstances he could be called “slow”. Other than how he had believed, the “end of the terrace” wasn’t actually the end, as with a few quick motions Wanyin had pressed on a spot below one of the lamps, beside a living room window..

And after a few short seconds of “beep” like sounds being audible the supposed wall disappeared into what the kindergarten owner could only guess was the wall between living room and whichever one came after.

* * *

,,Are you just going to keep standing there?”

With his brows lifting in a “Pardon?” like manner the taller male shifted his gaze.. Where.. Oh..

To Xichen’s surprise he first failed to locate the other, who was - to him - since an unknown amount of time standing a few more feet away where there had formerly been “nothing”. Ignoring his perplexion, he could feel himself shaking his head automatically as his legs already began to reflexively close the gap between them.

And so they walked a few more metres, during which Wanyin began to explain while Xichen eyed his surroundings - unsure about whether or not he should contemplate if he’d be getting murdered.. yet regardless of how much the younger one despised him, doing so at his sisters home seemed rather unlikely.

,,The living room was a little more spacious until we got to know that Jiejie was pregnant.”  
-  
,,It’s for safety matters that we relocated the master bedroom and installed the wall so even if that brat would somehow manage to get out on the terrace anything after that wouldn’t be able to happen.”

What Wanyin said rather matter of fact like was.. a little drastic, one might say, yet not majorly strange. After a few years of having to do with toddler, Xichen was quite aware of the extent their shenanigans could develop to.

Living with a child often sounded like living in a haunted house. Kids moving things they shouldn’t be able to move, climbing where they shouldn’t be able to climb.. There were endless situations coming to the older ones mind - and all that actually was available on the now far more spacious looking terrace, or more so the horrific pictures appearing in his mind, made his skin crawl.

There was a whirlpool, an actual pool, chairs, tables, lamps, plants, even a bar.. lounge furniture and to top it off not only a barbeque area but also an open fireplace.

As much of a dream it was at first glance, once a child was involved all of that was nothing but a nightmare of threatening arrangements.

Xichen was spacing out with thoughts, taking a moment or so to notice that they had come to a hold right in front of the bar where the younger one of them proceeded with preparing two drinks - the liquor more pricey than of some the food for a few days.

* * *

,,This is..”

,,Extreme?”

Once they had grabbed their drinks they walked over to the lounge area, which was located a metre or a bit more from the pool, and.. Xichen didn’t quite want to use the term Wanyin did, yet he couldn’t help but awkwardly agree with momentarily raising his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Wanyin wasn’t able to entirely hide his amusement - the urge to question how much riches the older one really had once again tickling in the back of his throat.

In the end, however, the younger one drowned that as well as the smirk playing on his lips with a sip of his drink. Cleaning his throat, he then went on to somewhat briefly explain in a bit of a too neutral tone.. maybe.

,,The terrace goes around half of the apartment, which in turn spreads across the entire floor of this building.”

As Wanyin spoke Xichen nodded while letting his eyes wander, he had gathered as much on his own and so the other didn’t feel the need to explain further about the basics.

,,Other than what you might believe, this apartment is actually a future investment of Jiejie’s and my parents. A few things were altered and renewed over the years, but that’s to be expected.”

,,Apartments and houses are always good to have as resources.”

Xichen agreed and watched as a smugly smirking Wanyin drowned the remaining bits of his liquor before getting up - as young as the latter was, it was still rather evident that after all he had drank pride was all that kept him straight…….. “Upright”, the taller one lectured himself repeatedly, baffled by his own thought - questioning all of the above statements he had made in his mind, or more if they didn’t better apply to himself.. Thinking about it, that wasn’t making anything much better now, was it?

In the midst of all the questioning of his own sanity and life choices.. The kindergarten owner let his guard down. Meaning that by the time the younger one made several noises, it was already too late.

Two claps of Wanyin’s hands, as well as a order being directed at seemingly nothing later - Xichen’s head turned reflexively into the sounds direction.. and his already confused, flustered self was met with another shocker.

One, that to be fair, was only half intended to have that large of an effect. The younger one of them had already prior to whatever crisis the kindergarten owner appeared to go through intended to have a late night dive into the pool..

* * *

All that being said, just a moment after Wanyin gave the pool cover the order to retreat, the worrying “parents” head shot into the younger ones general direction. Once the latters position and the older ones visual field aligned, however, Xichen felt heat rise to his neck, ears and face as his jaw gave in.

Standing there only a few foot beside him was the arrogant “youth”, dressed in.. nothing but a skin tight pair of black boxers - making a few stretch like movements. The underwear itself had two white lines around a certain area that really.. drew ones attention in to however much or little was being covered by them.

In this case.. neither the front nor the backside seemed to lack muscles, meat and size-

,,Y-.. You shouldn’t go into the pool while being intoxicated..”

What was supposed to sound like scolding as Xichen finally managed to tear his head away with force, came out as a flustered mess that no one would or could really take serious.. Which also showed in the way the younger one of them turned his head, a brow raised with a matching smirk playing on the corner of his lips. As Wanyin spoke up his tone also perfectly added into the mix.

,,Oh, is that so?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry dear reader for another quite belated update. The past few weeks have been rather stressful and last week we've lost the older one of our dogs, who's condition worsened more and more as the summer hit. Due to that I was trying to focus more on my family - and on that note I hope you and your loved ones are all doing well and staying safe!
> 
> Apart from that, I had written up two entire chapters for this story already a while back - but somehow what I came up with didn't work out with my vision for the story and scene at all.. So, I completely threw them out and started new, resulting in the chapters you read now. However, we're back on the right track now, so stay tuned for more and thank you for every one of you who joined or remained despite the irregular updates!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I mostly came up with for tumblr. It won't be constantly updated but I will make sure to drop more content whenever I get the chance. There are hidden things and hints that you may or may not pick up on - if it's not said that you're right with your guesses!~


End file.
